The Knight's Duty
by ellikanellika
Summary: Knight Noah Puckerman was not expecting … this … when he volunteered for this mission. Sure he expected an army with sharp swords, catapults and blood running in stream... But an isolated tower? With a princess in it?
1. She Declined

_**The Knight's Duty **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She Declined<strong>_

Knight Noah Puckerman was not expecting … this … when he volunteered for this mission. Sure he expected an army with sharp swords, catapults and blood running in stream. He was even prepared for an injury here and there, maybe a knife in his stomach or a broken leg. Even a dragon would be more believable – even if he never actually saw one…

But an isolated tower?

Covered in ivy?

In the middle of a huge forest?

With a princess in it?

''By the many teeth of Blargo the Devourer…'' mumbled his fellow knight Michael.

Noah glanced at him, but looked back to the front right away. There it was again. The huge and tall tower, made of stone. It was covered with lush ivy from head to toe and bright red flowers were blooming in between the ivy. The tower was round with a small coniform roof. There was a huge closed window right under the roof.

If there was a door, Noah could not see, because the forest in front of him covered the whole view. And the forest was huge. Meaning; not just wide, but it had trees that almost reached the sky! And if the trees could do that and the army was still able to see the tower…

How tall was that thing?

''What the hell…'' the brave knight mumbled and took off his heavy steel helmet. His short brown hair seemed even lighter in the sun and his green eyes brighter. He looked around again, noticing the confusing expressions on the faces of his soldiers.

''You know…'' started Michael again; pulling his helmet off and sighing in despair. His black Asian hair was long and braided – even the most beautiful girl in the world would be envious of his hair.

''I didn't actually believe when they told me it was a … tower…''

Knight Noah snorted at his friend and measured with his eyes the distance between the tower and the twenty people behind him.

''That makes two of us…''

They both looked at the army behind them and gave their horses a gentle kick. The two animals wheezed and slowly started walking again.

''Let's go on, men!'' Michael screamed back and soon the other men were following. They made their way through the bright green and fully bloomed forest, overstepping big roots, dodging low branches and throwing stones that they brought with them at some squirrels that jumped on them a few times.

It was not dark in the forest. It was actually quite bright. The tall trees that made the men look up in awe while riding their animals, allowed the sunlight to break through at different angles. One could see everything. And Noah Puckerman was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

He never thought that he and his men would actually have to worry about animals in a forest.

He actually never thought that he and his men will ever go through a forest and have animals as their only worry. He was used to long and bloody fights; swords making holes through bodies and axes cutting heads. He was used to screams and pleads and crying; death was his steady follower, but never quite reaching him.

He was often injured. His body had scars all over, and he was proud to show them off whenever he had the chance to. He was a knight. And knights were brave and strong and adventurous.

So why in the god's name was his army walking through the forest just for the purpose of getting a princess for his prince? A princess that was supposedly locked in a tower!

''This must be a joke…'' he mumbled and made Michael look at him.

''What? The princes part or the tower part?'' he asked in amusement, while watching his friend curse under his breath.

''Are we in some kind of an epic poem? Because this resembles more a fairy tale story than anything else.''

''Don't ask me. I knew that Prince Finn's mind went down the hell when he started talking about cursed forests and evil witches…''

They both snorted and let the silence take over. The forest was lively with all the noise the animals made; there were some birds shipping; some reindeers running around as there was no care in the world; there were even some boars digging food out of the earth.

It was warm and sunny day. The wind was gently blowing and warmly caressing the men's cheeks, making some of them take a deep breath and enjoy the sweetness that was a complete contrast of the smelly town under the castle they came from.

The ground their horses were walking on was covered in soft moss, green and lush as it could be. There was fern everywhere, some young trees and big mushrooms. It was a perfect fairy-tale place.

Knight Noah was deep in thoughts. He observed the place around him.

As far as he could see, the tower was not in the middle of the forest; there was a clearing further in the forest, where the tower must stand. There were also some huge trees around the tower that hid the lower part of the tower; they must have been planted as a way for defence wall.

Soon the men came quite near the clearing, but it was still not that close. There was a small brook murmuring on their right. The water was pure and clear, like a crystal and it was most probably very good. The men should take a break and drink.

He was about to call a stop, when he heard a voice. He stopped his horse and made a sign with his arm for his men to stop too. The horses stopped, their ears twitching while trying to locate the direction of the sound. The men did the same.

They did not move. They listened.

_Lalalalala…_

They listened more careful and their eyes looked around for any kinds of movements.

_Mhmh… …lalamhlaaaa!_

Noah and Michael blinked at each other. So did the other men.

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<em>

There was a girl dancing … in the nearby brook. She smiled, while her long brown hair was dancing with the wind. She sighed softly and watched the birds fly over her head. She giggled then, took a deep breath and started again.

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<em>

Noah scratched the behind of his head chuckled under his breath. The female did not seem as if she noticed them yet. She looked pretty engrossed into her … performance. It was quite interesting for him to witness such a carefree behaviour. That did not happen too often when he and his men were near.

''Ahem…'' he cleared his throat and made the girl in the … brook jump in surprise. Her eyes widened and she gasped dramatically. Everyone froze for a moment. They watched each other, waiting for what will happen next.

The petit girl with big eyes observed them in curiosity, looking them up and down, catching each thing they were wearing and each expression they had on their faces. She pulled her dress, which she has been holding up to her knees so that it would not get wet, a bit higher and climbed out of the water. Her bare feet touched the soft moss and she wiped them on it.

She let her simple flaxen creamy dress down, so that it covered her toned legs again and smiled at the group of soldiers in front of her.

''Um… Hello.'' She started shyly and put a curl of her hair behind her ear. Noah was not the only one who had to slightly move in his seat.

''Hello. We are under the order to search for a princes, trapped in that tower over there.'' Knight Noah told her with his deep voice full of authority, nodding his head one time towards the tower somewhere behind the girl.

The girl just blinked in confusion and turned her head towards the tower and then back at him.

''I don't understand.''

''We are trying to find the girl that is supposed to live there. I demand you tell me how to find her.'' He told her impatiently, glancing towards the tower and back at the girl who just looked at him as if he was speaking Chinese. And yes, he knew some words in Chinese because the Chinese trade was the most expensive and most wanted by the king and his son.

And his friend Michael here was a Chinese…

''Oh, yes, and why would that be?'' she continued with a small smile, walking towards the group, her petit feet lost in the moss. She really was quite pretty. Her huge brown eyes were curiously observing the knights as if they were something she has never seen in real life. Her hands were traveling from her curls, which she combed with her fingers, to her dress that she clutched or dusted off dirt.

''It's the prince's order.'' He retorted annoyance. Why in the world did this woman have to complicate things? He really just wanted to get this over with and get home.

''You haven't answered my question.'' She replied not at all alarmed that she had the king's army in front of her. If what, she seemed quite annoyed herself.

''It's none of your business, lady.'' Knight Noah lost his patience.

''I think it is if you are asking me questions.'' So did the woman.

''I will have to use violence if you don't answer.''

''Then you certainly won't get an answer.''

''You'll break under the pressure.''

''I'm pretty sure I won't.''

''Can someone get her, please?''

''You wouldn't harm a girl, would you? And if you do, you certainly won't be able to ask for directions another person. Why are you doing this again?''

''It's the king's order.''

''Are you knights always excusing your actions behind the king's order?'' was her daring questions while her eyes looked at him in accusation and slight irritation.

''Show some respect woman!'' Noah finally had enough and became angry.

''I'm sorry. You are on my land. And you are asking me for direction. So firstly, it is you who have to show some respect to me!'' But she seemed even angrier.

''Do you know who we are?''

''Do I? There was no introduction. All I can see is a bunch of men on horses asking me questions, being extremely rude and demanding that I show respect towards someone I don't even know.''

All the men glanced at each other, half irritated, half amused. Michael watched his friend struggle with his anger and blushing face. On the one hand Noah would be happy to just cut the woman's head, but on the other hand, there was no other person in sight who could give them some more information. Michael chuckled by himself when he noticed his friend's eyes wander up and down the girls body.

''We are the king's army. We are defending this land by fighting enemies and killing them. Be at least grateful.'' Noah told the brunette again, having no better arguments.

''Oh, how silly of me. I didn't know you were defending my land. That's because you have never been here! This forest is too horror stirring for all your enemies to even try and go through it!'' the girl finally exclaimed and stamped her food.

That was the finally thing that made some of the men snort and laugh as silently as possible. They did not want the female's anger on them!

Even knight Noah was not able to contain his amusement anymore. He just watched the girl pace from left to right, then stop and show an accusing finger towards him.

''There was no need to defend this place, ever! So why in the world should I be grateful for something that had nothing to do with me, nor did it help me?'' she threw her arms in the air and growled under her breath.

''We deserve your respect because we still killed everyone that might have come and destroy this little place of yours! We are all honourable people!'' Noah kept going, already completely amused at the girl in front of him.

''Oh yes yes. You are. I'm too. I also killed all the chickens who I wanted to eat. So why am I not awarded for my work? At least I did it for food. You on the other hand for the king's pleasure!''

The men finally laughed out loud. Even Michael clenched his stomach and wiped a tear from his eye. Noah had a hard time to not laugh. He wanted to keep going.

''The king's orders are not to be questioned!''

''Of course they are not! You people just do what he says without really knowing if it's right or not! Oh, long live the wise king!''

''Woman! That's enough!'' he told her, trying to calm her down with authority.

''I agree! You should stop screaming at me and get your behaviour together as a knight! Were you even schooled?''

That made him annoyed again. And his men were laughing again. She seemed amused too.

''Are you questioning my position?''

''No, I simply question your manners! Did your position make you forget how to behave around people?''

''I think my behaviour has nothing to do with you.''

''Oh, but I think it does. You are talking to me right now and I'm a target of your insults. So tell me, your knightness, why would your behaviour have nothing to do with me?''

''Oh, for Christ's sake! Could you just answer the question?''

''What question?''

''The first one!''

''You didn't ask me anything!''

''I asked you to tell us where the tower lady is held captive!''

''No, you demanded it! That was not a question!''

''Just tell me where the hell she is?'' he finally exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, asking the sky what in the world has he done wrong to deserve such an obstacle. When he glanced back at the petit woman in front of him, he noticed her small smirk, which she tried to hide behind the back of her hand.

''Lady…'' he told her threateningly, but his smirk was already all over his face.

The young girl finally laughed out loud, her voice clear and girly, and made Noah and his men chuckle lightly.

''Alright. I apologize. It's not often that someone comes here. I just had to take the opportunity to chat.'' She explained while wiping her laughing tears away, stepping a little closer.

''Chat…''

''Oh yes. You can't imagine how lonely it can be here.'' She told him with her big shinny eyes.

''You mean you live here alone?'' Oh, he was getting there…

''Do you see anybody else?''

''But the trapped princess…''

''Has never been trapped and was not even a princess.''

His men were all looking at her as if she was the most interesting girl they have ever seen – Noah noticed. And which; if he was honest, she kind of was.

''So you're the girl living in that tower?''

''That would be me, yes.'' She nodded her head, crossed her arms and offered a small smile.

''The prince wants to merry you. We are here to bring you to the castle.'' Knight Noah told her formally and was mentally preparing himself for the girl's happy-mental-break-down.

Which did not come.

''I decline, but thank you.''

There was a long stunned silence for good five minutes.

''Pardon?'' Did he mishear her answer?

''Pardon, what?'' she looked at him in confusion.

''You decline?'' was his stunned question.

''Yes, I decline? Was I not understandable?''

''You are declining prince Finn Hudson's proposal?''

''Yes, I decline.''

The small army of men blinked at her.

''Um… Why?'' It was Michael's turn to get a word.

''Why what?''

''Why do you decline?''

''What do you mean why? I don't know this man! You men just show up one day and ask me to marry some guy I have never seen and then you ask me why?'' she told them irritated.

''…But… He's the prince!'' exclaimed one of the men from behind.

''And I'm not a princess. Nor am I a person who marries the first man who asks.''

''You have never been proposed to?'' Noah quickly spoke up. She has never been proposed to? That could not be. She looked like a girl in the right age for marriage. She could not have more than twenty years.

''Do I look like I have much company here?''

''Well…'' Alright… That could be a problem…

''As I said. I decline your offer. I have to apologize, but I have to be somewhere now. It was nice to meet you. Have a nice day.'' And off she was. Gone. Somewhere in the forest.

The men were looking after her, admiring the nice view her body gave them before she disappeared, not really knowing what actually happened.

''What… was that?'' asked Michael in confusion and looked at knight Noah.

He blinked at his friend, still trying to make his brain understand what he heard and saw: ''She declined…''


	2. His Royal Wisdom

**_The Knight's Duty_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>His Royal Wisdom<em>**

''What do you mean she declined?'' exclaimed prince Finn and hit the table with his fist. ''No one declines my offer! This has to be a mistake! I demand that you return to the forest and save that girl!''

He grabbed his chicken leg and angrily munched at it. After he gulped down the meat, he drank his glass of wine, having it immediately filled again by one of his servants.

''But your majesty…'' Knight Noah tried to open his mouth while awkwardly standing in front of the dining table of the royal family, his steel helmet in his arms. The Queen, the King, and their two sons were eating dinner at the same time as they always did. The room was a huge place with a long dining table in the middle, well laden with meat, vegetables, and a few bottles of wine. There was a fireplace behind the Kings huge chair, but there was of course no fire burning, as it was quite warm.

Four servants were standing around the table, each serving food to one of the family members. There were a few more servants around the room, just standing there and most probably dreaming of eating that food on the table and two knights at each door, guarding the dining room.

''Silence! I want you to go and take as many men as you want! The Princess must be under some kind of spell! Why else would she decline my proposal!'' the brown-haired, tall prince asked, rolling his eyes in bewilderment and annoyance as if he was talking to a dump person. Knight Noah thought that it were those heavy and large clothes making him uncomfortable and therefore behaving like the world was against him. Even the prince had his sufferings…

''Um… Your highness…'' the knight tried again, scratching the back of his neck.

''And that she was walking freely through the forest? Nonsense! No one would let a lady walk around by herself!'' continued the prince with his fantastic logic, reaching for slice of bread.

''She said that she's not a pr-''

''Oh, what did they do to her?'' the prince seemed concerned now, waving around his arms dramatically, the slice of bread still in his hand. ''What if she really was bewitched? What if she doesn't know who she is? What if she doesn't know that she loves me?''

''Enough.'' Exclaimed the king, also hitting the poor table. The man looked at his son in obvious annoyance, his face and head (he was bald) red with anger. He massaged his temple and sighed in desperation.

''Finn! Close your mouth!'' he told his older son and made him pout his lips like a child.

King Burt continued, finally realizing that it was time to explain his son the actual problem with this story. ''She can't know that she loves you because she apparently has never seen you!'' he exclaimed and bid into his roasted duck. While he was munching the meat, his other son Kurt picked at his food, trying not to eat too much for not becoming fat. He yawned here and there and looked at his nice nails.

''But fath-''

''Shut your mouth!'' Burt lost his patience completely and rolled his eyes. His sons were the most spoiled brats on earth and he had no idea what he was going to do when his time will come. His kingdom will fall with those two in charge. The older one was as stupid as a plant and the other one was obviously gay and not slightly interested in the crown.

What in the world was he thinking when he allowed the people in his castle to spoil his children.

Oh, right…

He was not even there…

He was too preoccupied with fights at the southern border…

''Noah, just find that girl and … explain the situation to her. If she still won't want to come then-'' he signed with his head for the knight to come closer.

''-then just… I don't know… Make her, kidnap her, force her… If that won't do then just find another… Alright?'' the king glanced at his huge son and was glad that he did not hear a thing. Finn was preoccupied with whining to his mother about his teenage troubles.

The prince not having at least a fiancée at the age of 18 was a disaster in Finn's mind. But his parents knew that there is no need to rush for the king was not that old and was most probably capable to rule the land for another thirty years. The only reason Finn wanted to marry a princess was his unbelievable inability to silence his raging hormones and lust.

To make it simple: prince Finn became the epitome of a horny pervert.

Finn knew it himself, which is why he listened to his mother's advice and started to look for a princess – meaning; he sent a couple of soldiers around the kingdom to find the right girl for him. Feudalism made it possible that there were many princesses, but none of them had been good enough for him.

Therefore, Finn decided to dig a little deeper and finally heard about the mysterious legend about a princess trapped in a tower in the middle of the cursed forest. Of course, the story was reliable. He heard it from his father's servant's servant, who eavesdropped the conversation between the three cooks; one of them hearing about the story during one of his drinking nights at the public house, where the drunk waiter was telling the story his mother told him, after she heard it from her neighbour's husband's cousin, who lived outside the kingdom.

It must have been true!

People do not lie to him!

And if so many people know about it, then it surely is true!

So he finally decided to take action and started looking for her. He send his brave knights to travel through the huge forest everyone tries to avoid and waited patiently for his love to arrive.

And now this!

The girl is a challenge!

She surely just wants to test his personality!

Oh, she will see…

She will see…


	3. Her Own Little Self

_**The Knight's Duty **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Her Own Little Self<em>**

And so the brave knights were again send into the bewitched forest. They were only ten men this time. Although his majesty wanted a whole bunch of men to go, Knight Noah decided that it would be a waste to do so. So he gathered nine of his best men and took them with him to find… the (not)princess and bring her to the castle. He was kind of sure that she will not change her mind, but he could kidnap her this time as his majesty said.

He knew that he will not do that - most probably, but he had to make a backup plan to at least be able to threaten her. The prince will cut his head off if he does not bring the girl this time. But he understood him in a way – being horny and all.

He and his men could be lucky to be able to have fun with a woman every now and then. Females just loved the shiny armour and wanted to see what one hides under it. So why not give them the pleasure they want?

Anyway… It has been too long. Even for him. He would be happy for a shag or two, but he had no time now.

Searching for a princess and such.

Damn those rich bastards always make him and his men do the nasty work.

The knights were already deep in the forest and the tower was right in front of them, who knows how many miles away. It did not look that far actually and Noah was not one who believed into magic and such – but these woods were really strange. Huge and strange.

He was already thinking of where the girl would be this time, when his horse made a strange sound that made him look to the side and he suddenly caught the sight of long brown hair a bit further from them.

There she was.

Walking around with a big wicker basket in her hand, looking for some plants and digging them out of the earth to put them into her basket. She sang while she was walking, smiling to herself like she had no worry in the world.

Her long and thick hair was bound in a messy bun with many curls sticking out; her cheeks had a healthy blush colour; and her knee long flax dress was slightly dirty at the edges above her knees. Her bare feet gently slid over the forest's ground as if she needed to be careful where she walked.

She was quite beautiful if he was honest. Like a forest fairy. She would only need a pair of wings and maybe less clothing – he might try not to think about that too much. It had been quite a long time since he and his men were allowed to have fun with some girls they would get to know during their adventurous traveling.

And watching the pretty girl in front of him was slightly difficult without getting some nasty but completely natural thoughts. The lass did not have a pale skin like those ladies in the castle; no, her skin was slightly brown, the proof of hard work outside in the sun or any weather for that matter. Her cheeks had a healthy rosy cast, meaning that she must have been out for quite some time, being out of breath. Her small figure seemed like one with nature, almost invisible, but still there, creating a perfect picture where nothing is missing, and nothing is catching one's eye.

Her movements were slow and careful, almost graceful; and even her fingers were touching the plants delicately and gently, almost as if she was afraid to hurt them. Her eyes were concentrated on what she was doing and he was asking himself if she even noticed them yet.

Yes…

She was a natural beauty.

He could not help but think that way.

However, he had work to do and thinking about a female's beauty was the last thing he had time to for.

He and his men watched her in silence and awe for some time, slowly riding their horses in her direction. When they were just a few feet away, Knight Noah decided to open his mouth and start the – most probably terribly tormenting- conversation.

''Ahem…'' he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

The forest girl turned around in surprise, almost letting go of her basket. She blinked when she saw the group of men in front of her and scratched her nose.

''Oh, hello there… again…'' the girl straightened up and faced her visitors. Her confused expression soon turned into a big and warm smile, and she waited for them to speak.

''Uh…'' started Knight Noah, but had to clear his throat. He moved in his saddle, feeling far too uncomfortable for this conversation and opened his mouth. ''Hello. Again…'' He cleared his throat again. ''We came back on the order of the king himself. We have to make you change your mind.'' He explained shortly and saw the girl rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Brat.

She turned around and started looking for some plants again.

''I already told you that I'm not going to marry the prince.'' She calmly said and picked a violet flower, most probably a lungwort. She observed it for a moment, then smelled at it and finally put it into her basket. She picked some more of those, smelling at each one of them.

''The king allowed us to use violence.'' Was Noah's short reply that made the brunette look up in surprise.

''And how in the world should I pleasure his majesty if I'm hurt?'' she innocently asked and made the ten men blush.

Michael cleared his throat and mumbled a ''she got us…'' under his breath.

The brunette on the other hand was not at all embarrassed and continued with her elegant steps through the fern. She observed the ground on her left and right and picked a herb here and there.

''Look, lady-''

''I'm not actually a lady, your knightnes.''

''Would you stop calling me that?'' knight Noah finally lost his temper.

''I don't know your name and I'm just showing respect towards your position. Why do you take everything as an insult?'' she exclaimed and turned around.

''Because it is one!'' exclaimed Knight Noah, finally losing his nerve. God… This woman is making his job harder than it actually was – if of course, people he had to deal with were afraid of him. And she was far from afraid.

''Yes, well…'' she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. ''I don't use the mock-voice, so you're not supposed to know that it's an insult.'' She huffed.

''The word itself tells me everything…''

''Oh, shush…'' she waived her hand, turned around again, kneeled down and pulled at a small shrub. She could not pull the plant out, while she huffed and puffed and in the end she looked at the men behind her with accusingly and gave them a sharp stare.

''Some help, please…'' she told them in annoyance as if it was something they should come up with themselves and not make her ask.

''Oh, yes…'' said Michael who seemed pretty scared of the girl, although she was at least two heads smaller than him. He jumped from his horse, walked towards her and made her take a step away. Then he pulled at the (actually pretty small) shrub and got it out.

''Thank you!'' she smiled at him like the sun when he gave her the plant and made him blush. She put it in her basket and continued with her walk.

Michael just stared after her, while Noah stared at him.

''What?'' asked the Chinese when he noticed his friend's look. He jumped on his horse again and blinked at the girl.

Noah just shrugged his shoulders and gently kicked his horse to follow the girl.

''Why wouldn't you at least come with us and see if you liked him?'' he called after her and reached her pretty quickly. She on the other hand did not look at him but concentrated on her work.

''Your knightnes-'' she sighed when he glared at her. ''-or what your name is-'' she looked at him with a raised brow and laughed sarcastically. ''I'm not that naive if you haven't noticed. I may not have much company, but I do know how living beings behave.'' She told him, rolling her eyes. ''I'm surrounded with animals and believe me when I say that the behaviour regarding libido and other needs is quite similar to the one of humans.'' She explained and turned her head away. ''I know that the moment the prince will meet me, regardless of my not so gorgeous exterior, he will want to have sex with me.''

Knight Noah gulped at the way she said it – like it was a completely normal thing. Well, it was, but Christianity became quite strict these days.

His men listened intently and realized that sitting on horses became quite uncomfortable. They decided that it was a waste to ride the pore animals, making them tired with their weight and slowly got down. But just standing there will not get them the girl to come with them, so they all just simply pulled their horses into a slow walk behind their superior and the strange girl.

''And I won't let that happen.'' The determination in the girl's voice and in her eyes when she looked at all of them made the men insecure and embarrassed. They looked around, not able to look into her eyes. They knew that what she was saying was true, but no one has actually said it aloud until now.

She continued with her wandering, her expression quite serious. Noah scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to do.

''Miss-''

''Sir!'' she turned around fast and with a hard expression on her face as if she was expecting him not giving up. ''I gave you my answer. I'm being respectful towards you. You could try and be respectful towards me. I will not give my body to anyone I don't know. And that's final.''

There was silence for some time and the girl used it to kneel down next to a beautiful yellow flower. She put her basket down and started digging around the flower, trying to get it out with the root still on.

Knight Noah realized that he had to change his tactics. He finally jumped off of his horse and stepped to her, curiously watching her work.

''What are you doing?'' he asked from behind her and she turned around in confusion. He knew she could not know what he was actually referring to, so he asked further.

''Why are you picking up plants?''

''Oh…'' she blinked. ''I'm collecting herbals to make medicine for the kingdom.''

''So you're…''

''A herbalist. Yes, that would be me.'' She nodded her head and continued. ''Where do you think do all the syrups, tinctures, ointments and other things come from? If it wasn't for me, the king and people of the kingdom would have died a long time ago.'' She explained with wide eyes and rolled them again.

A long time ago? The knight was confused. The girl did not seem older than 14, maybe 15. As he had said before, she looks ready to get married. Looking at her like that, he could not imagine that such a young girl would be so smart and on top of that bigmouthed. But her face seemed a little older than he would give her. Maybe all these years of living in the middle of nowhere made her that way.

He did not notice that his men were quietly following them, amused at their conversation.

''That's another reason you can't take me with you. If I'm not here, there will be no one to make medicine for the kingdom.'' She slightly glared at him but continued looking for plants. ''And before you accuse me of being a witch or something, I will have to tell you that I am not. I can swim, but that's because I had to learn it to be able to look for some water flowers. And my hair is pretty brown if my eyes haven't gone bad.'' She explained, holding a blue flower in front of her eyes, inspecting it carefully, sniffing at it, making a disgusted face and the putting it into her basket.

''And if you still want to get rid of me just because I refused the prince's hand, you have to be aware of the fact that my death means the death of the majority of people in the kingdom. No one here can survive without me.'' She took a huge breath after that, looking at the men in front of her and challenging them to do something.

''You're quite confident with your words.'' The knight spoke after a few seconds of stunned silence.

''I am. They are true.'' She crossed her arms, the basket hanging from one of them.

''Do you have any prove for it.''

She looked at him incredulously and snorted. ''I'm really trying to hold my temper here and not say that you are behaving like a brat.''

''You just lost your temper.'' It was his turn to roll his eyes. He gave up being serious in this conversation after the third sentence already.

''Oh… It was no intention of mine.'' She told him sarcastically.

Now it was Noah's turn to snort and laugh. ''Lady…''

''Not a lady…'' she sang teasingly.

''Alright… Girl… How old are you anyway? Where are your parents? You don't really work alone, do you?'' he finally asked, incapable to hide his curiosity.

''Why would I answer your questions?''

''Just small talk.'' He shrugged his shoulders.

''I'm not sure if you're capable of it.''

''I'm already doing it.''

She sighed then, giving in. ''I went through 17 springs and this year is my 18th spring. I work mostly alone.''

There was silence for a minute.

''That can't be true.''

''What can't be true?''

''You're 17?''

''Yes, that would be right.''

''But- but… You look way younger!''

''Ah I know I know.'' She waived her hand as to brush the matter off. ''I get that whenever I go to the town to sell my products. You don't need to do it too, you know... I'm not sure anymore if I should be flattered or just offended…''

''But, shouldn't you have been already married. Like, three years ago?'' he exclaimed, looking her up and down again.

''I don't really know if you have noticed or if you have forgotten what I said last time, but I don't really have much company here.'' She defended herself.

The knight was more than shocked. A 17-year old girl, unmarried, educated and living alone, producing medicine. That was the first time he met a woman like this.

''I'll have to be honest, lady, but I'm quite shocked.''

''I can see that.''

''But don't you want to get married? And have children?''

''I think I will have all these when I'll have time. I'm far too busy with all this work to worry about other things.''

''But, you're 17! Girls have children at 15!''

''Yes well… I'm sure that people don't really know that, but a female's body, although it becomes ready for sexual acts at the age of 13 or 14, it's still not ready for pregnancy. Of course it all might go well, but the earlier the girl gets pregnant, the earlier she might die. And I want to live for a long time…'' she explained without looking at him and picked up a few flowers.

The knight was staring at her in bewilderment. And curiosity.

''Explain that.''

The brunette looked at him in surprise and stood up. ''The pregnancy part?''

He nodded.

''Why would you want to know that?''

''Why would you know that if you don't have experience.''

Rachel snorted and laughed. ''I apologize for my behaviour, but I forget that people don't understand what I'm saying.''

''Is this an insult again?''

''No no no! I'm sorry. It's just… I know that I tend to talk about not understandable things.''

''I still want to know what you meant by what you said. It's actually normal that girls get married as soon as they- um- become-''

''When they get their menstrual circle.'' She nodded in satisfaction that he knew something most men probably did not. Impressing – if she was honest. However, he was as embarrassed about it as every other man.

''…Yes…Blood…Ahem…Now…What-''

''I meant that it's not good for a girl to bear children at this age. It's true that when females get their menstrual circle, they become somehow ready for sexual intercourse – it's the same with the animals, apart from the menstruation – a female's body needs time to readjust to the changes that start to happen in her body. And if the female gives birth before that, her body is not strong enough to endure such pain for too long. She dies approximately at 30.''

The knight was silently watching her. Most women did actually die before they turned thirty.

''Isn't that a bit too much knowledge for a woman?''

''What? You're going to say I'm a witch? If you haven't noticed, I do have actually time to learn about things that other people never will.''

''You're ideas of humans are quite-''

''They're not just ideas, sir.'' Her stare was hard and it pierced him through completely. She did not just believe what she said, it seemed that she knew it was true.

''I know it's far too early to spread my knowledge to the world because frankly, I'm not that stupid to be declared a witch and be hanged like some kind a monster. I understand this society too well and I know that if there is something people don't understand, they start to fear it. And when they fear it, they take it as a threat. And a threat has to be removed.'' She explained, not once looking away from him. She was challenging him to prove her wrong, but she knew he had no chance. She was right. In all aspects.

''This is a dangerous path, you're taking, miss…'' he told her with a serious tone.

''I know.'' She replied, glancing at him. ''That's way I'm walking it alone.'' She turned away then, kneeled down and pulled at a yellow plant the name of which the knight did not know. He watched her filling her basket and ignoring his presence, not once being scared that he might do something to her. When she straightened up and started walking again, he decided to find out about her more.

''What's that knowledge of yours? I'm sure you didn't talk about pregnancy only…''

She turned her head around for a moment, her eyes boring into him. He felt as if she was looking him up and down, checking him up maybe, but then she rolled her eyes and turned away.

''It's not like you're actually interested. You just want me to say something that might possibly bring me trouble and bring me into the castle of the king. I'm not sure if you want me there to be punished just to claim your position as a dangerous knight again or just to feed your ego.''

He blushed at that.

''So it's the last one…''

''That is not true, my lady!''

''Of course it is. Just look at your face. It tells me that your pride is quite hurt being out brained by a girl.''

''You're really asking for trouble…'' he stayed calm because he assumed that this was her way of communicating again – because she does not have much company, like she said the other day.

''I know I know.'' She waived her hand and walked forward, looking around for more herbals. The knight followed her right away, having a feeling that she will tell him what he wants to know if he just cooperated.

''You see those birds there?'' the girl suddenly asked, looking up into the air. Noah followed her stare and noticed three birds flying above their heads. What does this have to do with my question, the knight thought to himself.

''What are they doing?'' she asked him without looking at him. The man watched the animals and realized that firstly, there were three birds, two of them flying around the third one and making strange noises. He immediately knew that this was about winning the female. Two male birds were trying to win over the female bird and were doing…whatever they were doing.

''Mating season?'' he turned to the brunette and got a smile from her. ''Exactly.'' She replied and went on.

''See those wild pigs there?'' she then asked again, pointing at a mother and her children a bit further away. Luckily the animals did not see the humans watching them, then if they did, bad things would happen. Like a pig running after a knight.

''Yeah…'' Noah started and watched the animals. ''They're eating if my eyes haven't gone bad.''

The girl nodded and continued to walk. ''And those there?'' she pointed at something and the knight laughed when he saw what she meant. ''Rabbits and the multiplication work.''

''Yep. Those two are one of the rare ones that don't care if another animal sees them. They're quite stupid, it can be dangerous.''

''Yeah well, when the deed's got to be done, the deed's got to be done. Humans do the exact same thing.'' The knight laughed again, making the girl in front of him smile. She stopped for a moment and turned her head back to him: ''That's exactly what I mean.'' She told him, stared at him for a few seconds and then started to walk again.

The knight did not move for a few seconds, too confused about what she meant. He thought about what he has seen and what she said. He did not understand her. What did she mean by t-

Wait a moment.

That cannot be true.

The idea was absurd.

She could not mean what he thought she meant.

He quickly caught up with her and walked next to her.

''You can't be serious.'' He told her, looking at her as if she was crazy.

''It depends on what you think I think.'' She told him calmly, gripping her basket a little stronger, for it was too full for her small frame.

''I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to say it out loud. God will punish me!''

At this, the young girl stopped and turned to him completely: ''You're a knight.'' She started, her eyes serious. ''You've seen far worse things that I will ever be able to imagine.'' She looked around, noticing the attention she got from the men, but then stared at the tall knight in front of her.

''You know that it's hard to believe that there is someone who watches over us. Maybe something that enabled life to be created, but certainly not in a shape of god the church tries to make us think it exists.'' She explained and turned away.

''And I do think that humans are animals, by the way.'' She concluded and started to walk again.

Shocked of her words, the knight froze in his movements and stared after her for some time. Never in his life has he heard something like this. A person who does not worship god. A woman that does not even acknowledge god.

She…

She must be a heretic!

''Miss…'' he started, but she did not turn around. ''Are you aware of what you just said?''

''Yes I am. And I don't expect of you to approve.'' She glanced at him. ''I'm convinced that if it were anyone else, I would already be tied on a stake, burning. But I know that you know what I'm talking about.'' She looked away. ''There is no priest anywhere near, nor is there a frightened commoner who would accuse you of false doctrine just to flatter the king. You can say it out loud. No one is going to punish you.''

He was silent for a long time. The girl did not mind it actually. She was happily continuing with her work and hummed a melody under her breath.

He was not allowed to think about such things. God would punish him! But having witnessed so many cruel actions, one can hardly believe that there is something like god out there. Men beheading other men; thrusting swords through a boy's heart; rapping innocent girls; hanging small children; and set villages on fire – in the name of god; who is supposed to be merciful and kind.

People were using his name for their own insane purposes; they put the blame on him or on it, however you look at it. But it was also people who invented the name 'God', so how ca-

''Watch out.'' The girl suddenly interrupted his thoughts. ''You better not trample that flower.'' She told him warningly and looked at him intently. He blinked at her in confusion, and then looked down, noticing some blue flowers and obediently stepped aside.

This girl…

She cares a lot for all these plants…

''I don't understand you…'' he suddenly blurred out.

She glanced his way, but did not turn completely. ''I'm sure you don't.''

''No, I mean… You treat all these plants like they were holly, but you don't believe in God…''

''These plants are holly. Using them the right way, they can save lives. God on the other hand… You can only pray and even that's not a guarantee for help.''

''But isn't he the one w-''

''It's the human that does what is needed to be done. If you help yourself, then God will help you, remember? You know what that means? It means that it's you who does all the work and he just takes the credit for it.''

''That's quite mean, lady…''

''I know… But people are the ones doing whatever they do and nature is the one that creates the world as it is. God is just a name for all this.'' She glanced at him. ''So I do actually believe in higher powers . I just name it nature and not God.''

''You could say it like that…''

He watched her with interest while she was walking through the forest elegantly, like she was a princess in her castle, looking around what is going on around her. More and more plants were in her basket and he started asking himself it was not too heavy for her to carry.

''How did you come up with al these ideas?'' he asked her instead of offering assistance which would certainly bring up some more complaining about being not weak as a woman or something.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''I live in the forest my whole life. I am able to observe everything around me and I have time to discover what it all means.''

''So you learn by observing and trying out things?''

''How did you become a knight?'' she suddenly asked.

''Huh?... Um… I had to go through some kind of training for a few years and fight in different areas.''

''Mhm… Which means that you learned through experience. That's how I learned about herbal plants and ways to heal a human or animal.''

''You're something like a doctor.'' He stated. ''But people might mistake you for a witch with all this knowledge, as mentioned before.''

''It is true that I'm the one using products that heal a wound, but it's nature that does all the work. This, of course, takes time and mysterious ways that people don't understand and are consequentially afraid of.''

''You're quite philosophical…''

''That, I am. But it's the truth. People are really like animals. If they don't know something, they become afraid of it. And such things have to disappear. Violence is something natural, caused by our survival instinct. But it's one's choice how he or she will use this power. Nature is powerful and it's up to us how we are going to handle this knowledge.'' She explained, making Knight Noah stare at her and the other men blinking in confusion. Not that they actually heard everything their superior and the strange girl were talking about… They were a little too far behind. Michael seemed to have heard the most of it and was quite engrossed into the topic – although he did not utter a word.

''That's true… I never thought about it this way. I didn't know-'' The knight thought out loud, not knowing that his fellow Michael was nodding his head in agreement.

''Of course you didn't know that.'' The forest girl told him seriously and made everyone stare at her.

''You live to fight, to destroy, to kill. I live to learn, to create, to save. That's the difference between us. That's the difference between many people.'' She told them all, her eyes darting from one man to another. After a moment she sighed and looked around. ''But I'm aware that many don't do it because they want to, but because they have to. Most of you do it to protect people, but I just… You know, I'm a little sceptic when it comes to fighting on command.'' She told them, her eyes darting away to the ground, frowning a little, seeming to remember something unpleasant. She sighed after a moment then and stepped forward.

She walked in between two huge trees that made her look like a child and marched out into a clearing. The men followed her and stopped at the beginning of the clearing in amazement,

There it was.

The tower.

A cylindrical, tall building with a sharp cone-shaped roof.

The other thing that made the men all stare in awe was actually… That it was not that tall as it seemed from afar.

And of course several other things made their mouths hang open.

The tower was in the middle of a large, green clearing, with huge cliffs a little further away behind it. Those cliffs were green at a few spots, overgrown by ivy. Left from the tower, those cliffs were still continuing and had a huge waterfall falling into a small lake that continued as a river into the forest. The sound of the waterfall was slightly stifled by the thick trees around the tower and the small house, attached to the tower in front of which, there was a wooden table with two long benches on each side and vine growing around three, small, wooden columns around the table, creating a soft wall of green.

The tower was approximately 30 feet tall, most probably less than that. How in the world could people see it from beyond the forest, knight Noah had no idea.

And what he and his men were staring at, really looked like a fairy-tale home.

Three cows, two goats and two sheep were being tended on the meadow next to the small house and near the waterfall – a beautiful, brown-haired dog was sleeping near them, most probably watching over the animals. A bunch of chickens were cackling and running around with their small chicks, just making a lot of noise; there were even a few young, white bunnies moving around in front of the building, nibbling at the grass; and a cat, black as the night, was lazily napping on the huge window shelf of the tower. This window seemed as the only entranceway into the tower and there were no stairs in sight to be able to reach the opening. Ivy covered most of the tower and there were some red blossoms growing around it.

To make matters even worse, the birds were happily singing and warbling some birdy songs and flying around the fairy-tale-like place.

The men walked with their horses a little further and stopped near the tower, admiring the view.

The sun was shining, the wind was gently blowing against the skin, birds were singing and the waterfall sound created a soft melody, waltzing through the ears.

It could not have been more cliché.

''It's quite breath-taking, isn't it?'' the men heard the girl speak again, but were not able to spot her right away. They looked around in confusion, but she was nowhere in sight.

''Uh… Up here!'' she called in amusement and they all looked up the tower. And there she was. Lazily leaning her elbow in the inner windowsill and stroking the black cat's fur.

''How in Mary's name did you get up there?'' Knight Noah exclaimed in annoyed surprise, wishing this woman would not be full of strange surprises.

She just blinked at him dramatically. ''Oh, good lord, sir.'' She giggled then. ''Even if you were someone trustworthy, who you're obviously not, I would never tell you.'' Was her calm explanation as if she was talking about the weather. ''How do you think I survived for so many years?'' she asked rhetorically and smiled. ''You will never know…'' was her last reply before she winked at the men under her window.

Noah scoffed and his men watched the girl with amusement.

''Oh, come on! Why are you making it so hard!'' he was obviously frustrated.

''I'm not making anything hard, your knightn- uh… my lord… I'm just making myself comfortable at my home. Obviously, I can't play a good hostess if you're my uninvited guests and I cannot give you anything but herbals.''

''You! … I'm going to-! Michael!'' he turned to his friend who was still gaping at his surroundings and jumped at the call of his name.

''Yeah! Uh… Um… Why does… the tower look taller from afar than it actually is?'' he asked instead, making his superior glare at him, other men nod their head and the girl smiled sweetly at him.

''Oh, I know. It's quite a mystery, but it's actually just a … bizarre phenomenon, typical for mother nature.'' She told him and looked to her right and their left towards the waterfall.

''You see that waterfall there?'' she asked, not looking at them when they nodded. Even knight Noah became curious.

''And those cliffs behind the tower?'' the men looked at the cliffs and then back at the waterfall.

''I needed a few years to understand this, but it seems that the water of the waterfall creates a reflexion of the tower on the cliffs and from afar, people see an image of a tower instead of those cliffs, which are actually that tall.''

She looked at them again thoughtfully, her cat purring when the girl's hands gently caressed her tummy.

''It's quite interesting, don't you think?'' she asked the black-haired Asian and he nodded, while still trying to understand what she told him.

''And how did you find out about the cause of this reflexion?'' another man asked.

''To be honest, when I was younger and was walking around the forest, I also noticed how huge the tower seemed. But I had no idea why that was so. It was only when I played at the waterfall, trying to make a wooden house for my dog, that I noticed that the fog of the waterfall created was reflecting the image of the small house on the cliffs and made it look bigger when watching from afar. That's how I somehow got it.'' She explained, breathing in the warm wind.

''I kind of can't get this idea into my mind.'' Another man said.

She waived her hand and nodded. ''Yeah, I know. I, myself, hardly understand it. But that's how it is. Nature is mysterious.'' She smirked. ''And very interesting.''

''You know… You're making trouble for me, lady.'' Knight Noah suddenly regained his voice, his men understanding right away what he mean and getting serious again.

''Oh, don't worry.'' She brushed the matter off again. ''The king won't let anything happen to you. If I'm not wrong, you men are the only ones knowing where I live, so there is no chance of you having any problem. And anyhow… I don't have time today for the prince – I have to go and work on something during the night…''

''But the prince…'' he sighed in desperation, already knowing that his majesty will most probably go off his rocker.

''Oh, right!'' she happily exclaimed and disappeared for a moment, but quickly came back to the window, throwing out a flaxen bag. Noah caught it of course and unfolded it.

''It's peppermint and balm-mint. They will help to calm down his majesty. Give it to the cooks and they should prepare the tee and serve it after dinner.'' The brunette explained while she was leaning with one of her elbows at the inner windowsill, supporting her head and lazily examining the nails of her other hand. Her cat opened one green eye.

The five men looked at each other and then back up at her. Knight Noah sighed again, finally becoming reconciled with the situation, nodded his head and observed the girl's face with interest.

''We thank you for your gift. But we cannot promise not to come again. His highness might become even more interested.''

''Oh don't worry.'' She waived her hand as if she expected him to tell her that.

''You don't need to tell him it was from me. And even if you come again, I don't mind anymore. It's nice to talk.''

The men chuckled and Noah gave out a sharp but short whistle as a sign for departure. All of them jumped on their horses, taking a final look at their surroundings. The horses slowly turned around and Noah gave the girl in the window a last nod in goodbye, still glaring at her.

She just smiled and waved her hand enthusiastically. Michael laughed as he saw her good mood and glanced at his friend.

''She really doesn't have much company…''

While riding back to where they came from, Noah turned his head, looked at the still smiling girl and chuckled under his breath.

''It seems so.''

* * *

><p><em>I apologize if the topic of this chapter was inappropriate or offensive. However, these ideas are important for the next chapters. <em>

_Ellikanellika  
><em>


	4. The Moon Flower

_**_**The Knight's Duty **_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Moon Flower<strong>_

The girl was right when she said that peppermint and balm-mint would calm down his majesty. At least according to the words of Knight Noah's courier, who was sent back to the castle with a few other men to tell his majesty the latest news.

Knight Noah will be honest… He… kind of… you know… did not have the guts to face the prince again after failing for the second time. The other men found this amusing, but he knew too well what happens if Prince Finn does not get what he wants.

So he decided to take the matter in his own hands and do… whatever he will come up with at the right time. He and sir Chang tried to come up with a plan, but nothing seemed good enough. For one, they could not really run around the forest after her, because as she said, she knew her way around here, and they certainly did not. The other thing was, they could not use violence because… well, for obvious reasons… And lastly, knight Puckerman completely understood her! Why in the world would she want to marry a spoiled, brainless and very very perverted brat? And the knight really did not want to sound so rude about the prince, but… There has not been even one simple action from the prince that would prove his thoughts wrong! Not one! He was still a child, even though his age shoved otherwise.

And knight Noah really did not have any other choice but to follow his majesty's orders if he wanted to get paid… So he did what he had to…

''Don't you think that this is a bit… too much…?'' Michael whispered while trying not to inhale the small insect that was crawling under his nose on the soft ground he was lying on.

''The king said to do whatever it takes to get her. I'm just doing what he told me to.'' Noah whispered back looking over the bush he was hiding behind.

''No… What we're doing is called 'qián jìn' or 'wéi bǔ'.''

''Huh?'' Noah looked at his friend with confusion.

''Stalking, sir…'' Michael replied with a raised brow.

''We're not stalking her, Michael… We're just… observing…''

''In the middle of the night…''

''She said that she was going to work during the night, so… we have to be sure that she doesn't run away.''

''She wouldn't run away. She's the only herbalist around…''

''Yes, but I want to see what she-''

Their small talk was interrupted by gentle steps walking over the grass in front of the tower.

''How in the god's name did she get out?'' Michael whispered again, not averting his eyes from her.

The young girl was slowly making her way towards a certain direction in the forest; her small figure was illuminated by the full moon, and making her seem even smaller than she actually was.

''I have no idea.'' Noah whispered back and looked the walking girl up and down. She wore a huge knitted clothe over her small frame, preventing the gentle wind making her feel cold. Over her arm, there hung her wicker basket. Her hair was gently dancing in the wind and her small bare feet slowly walked forward.

She was like a moon fairy, traveling with the wind.

The knights started to move behind the bushes after her, but knight Noah did not order to catch her yet. He was curious about what she was up to.

The girl took her time walking and hummed a melody under her breath. She looked around herself, her steps light, while night butterflies were flying around her head and crickets moved away from her feet. Several glow-worms danced in the air and the brunette laughed softly, while reaching with her finger to touch at least one of them. Of course she was not able to, but that did not seem to anger her. If what, she smiled even more than before. She seemed to know the way by heart because although the forest was huge and the moon illuminated the ground, it was far too dark to actually see where one was. She apparently did.

The five knights were in a way glad that they were able to follow her – if not, they would have to wait for the morning to arrive to actually see where they were. They watched each step she made. They could not see her face because they were too far behind her, which is why knight Noah wanted that she stopped soon.

And she did.

Right in front of a small lake in the middle of another forest clearing. The water was illuminated by the moon and created a magical atmosphere around the lake. Crickets and cicadas were loudly singing through the night and moths were flying over the lake's surface as well as many other night insects. The glow-worms were the most magnificent – they created a hundred and one light dance above the lake. The air was fresh, but still warm; the scent sweet from the pollen and a little sour from all the green plants.

The petit girl was standing in front of the lake, staring straight ahead of her. She put a curl of hair behind her ear and put her basket down on the ground – gently and gracefully, like everything she did. She took a deep breath and took off her big knitted clothe. Then she loosened her apron and pulled it down. Her flaxen dress was next to be taken off and in the end, all she had on was nothing but her pure skin.

Knight Noah stared at her in shock. He quickly averted his eyes, as well as did his men, but it was very hard to do so. They were men; they had urges; but they also had to be at least respectful towards a woman. If nothing else, she might become the queen and staring at the future queen's naked body would be something that might cost them the head.

The moon light embraced the girl's naked beauty and the wind made her long wavy hair hug her small body. She took another cloth from her basket, started to move forward and it seemed like she was walking over the water surface. From afar, one could see her moving forward over the lake, but looking closely, it were small, smooth tops of rocks, which she was stepping on. The rocks were anchored steadily somewhere under the water and created a path for the girl to walk over the lake.

The full moon caused a high tide, which prevented anyone to see the rocks. The gentle waves glided over the smooth stone and made it quite dangerous for someone to stand on them without slipping and falling. However, the girl knew exactly what she was doing and there was no fear in her movements.

Knight Noah could not help himself but turn his head forward again and stare at the female incredibility.

She was…

She was like a goddess. She was beautiful. Fascinating. Magical. She was breath-taking.

She had the body of someone holy.

She was gently stepping from one rock to another, inhaling the warmth of the wind. He heard her giggling as she put her foot into the water for a moment and the fishes nibbled at her toes.

''Mmmm… Feels good.'' She said to herself, while feeling her toes relaxing.

All men had the problem of… you know… down there…

The girl crouched down for a moment and let her hand glide through the water surface. Her expression was calm and smiling, but her eyes were now focused on something in front of her. It seemed that she was waiting for something to happen.

And happen, it did.

The gentle and warm breeze caressed her cheek and made her hair dance in the air. And it was not only her hair that danced through the air. In front of her, a step or two away, there were some strange flowers growing out of the lake.

The flower itself looked like a white water lily; however, it was not small and it certainly was not right above the surface with small leafs around. It had a tall and thick stalk with big green leafs growing all around the stalk. One stalk had several flowers and all were pure white. They were glowing in the moon light and the wind shook them gently. This caused their pollen to rais into the air and dance above the flower.

''The moon flower.'' They heard her say.

The girl stepped further on an other rock that was right under the lake's surface and prepared the material in her hands. She unfolded it and took one end of it in one hand and the other end in her second hand. Then she started to catch the flower pollen that danced in the air. It was as if she was trying to catch butterflies.

When the wind she created by moving took the pollen to fly a little further from her, she stopped for a moment, sat down on the almost invisible rocks and pushed herself into the water. Her body was gliding through water, creating circle shaped waves around her. The hand, in which she held her equipment, was raised up in the air to prevent the loss of already caught pollen. She swam right to the middle of the lake, where the majority of those strange flowers was growing. There she waived the material in the air; slowly and carefully and gathered the pollen into the cloth she used as a net.

The men watched as she glided through water with her arms raised up in the air, holding the cloth net, full of pollen. The water covered her body completely, but her shoulders were visible and the skin, as pure as it could be, could lure any man to do whatever the girl would ask of him.

She slowly moved around, catching more and more pollen, but at the same time careful enough not to lose what she already caught. Her eyes were focused and her mouth closed, breathing slowly, while thinking over each step she made.

Once the cloth above her seemed to be full, she started to move towards the land, where she left her clothes. She climbed out of the water and tied the ends of the clothe together, so she would not lose what was in it. She looked up into the bright moon-lighted sky and nodded to herself. She still had time. Taking another clothe from her pile, she returned into the lake and gathered more pollen.

This time, she was more relaxed. She got the amount of pollen she wanted, now she did not need to be that careful. She smiled to herself and started to hum a melody under her breath. It was a slow one, slightly melancholic. The knights could hardly hear the words for she was singing rather softly, but they very well heard the sad melody.

The moon illuminated her petit body when she climbed out for the second time, tying up this clothe as well. She was satisfied with her work. She caught more than enough of the pollen right then, when the moon was full. Not wanting to go right back home again, she walked towards the lake and stepped in, swimming around freely. She plunged into the water, swam like a fish, enjoying the feeling of pure freedom and control over her body that she had in the water and then sprang out for air.

She smiled to herself and pulled her body up to the water surface so she could lie on her back on the water. The moon shined above her, stars blinking and the wind gently blowing the leaves and flowers around in the air.

She looked up, stopping in her movements and suddenly opened her mouth, singing loudly, letting herself enjoy the solitude she thought she had.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
>Let your power shine<br>Make the clock reverse  
>Bring back what once was mine<em>

She pulled her legs under the water again to stand on them and raised her head and arms up in the air to fully enjoy the feeling the night brought to her.

_Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fate's design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<em>

Gently letting the melody fade away with the wind, she deeply breathed in and out a few times and then swam back to the land where all her belongings were waiting for her. She climbed out of the water and reached for one of the cloths, which she used to wipe herself in it. She used the same cloth to wipe her hair in it; after that she rolled her hair into a tight bun. Of course there were some curls falling out of the bun, but she really did not care about it. She quickly put her clothes on and placed the two cloths with pollen into her wicker basket.

She took another long longing look over the beautiful lake that seemed to blink with all the little lights of insects and the moon light above. When the wind made her shiver the second time, she finally took her wicker basket and made her way back from where she came.

The knights were still dizzy from all they have seen and almost forgot to follow her. But then their leader jumped up and quickly followed the girl. Of course they were not fast enough, for she was already walking into the small house attached to the tower. Light fell through the small windows as they heard sounds of earthenware being moved and smelled and saw smoke coming out of the stony chimney on the thatched roof. They heard her hum again, but the sound was muffled by the waterfall not that far away.

The men looked around. There were no animals in sight. Except for the dog that they heard walk around the cottage the girl was in and the cat that was now lying on the window shell of the cottage.

''What now?'' one of the men asked, his voice shaking a little. Knight Noah was sure that all of them felt the mixture of sexual excitement, shock and a little fear. But he was not allowed to show what he felt.

''We wait.'' He ordered. ''We all have seen how grumpy she became after we disturbed her during her work. We should sleep a little. She's a herbalist; she'll be working the whole night, so there's no need for us to worry about it. In the morning, when she'll come out, we'll take her with us.'' He told his men calmly, while pulling down his helmet and other things and sitting down to make his bed.

The others did the same, while looking at each other in confusion. They had the best opportunity now; she was defenceless, she was distracted; and they had her where she could not run. So why in the world would they let her be?

''Sir?'' knight Chang asked his friend and leader, he, himself not really understanding the point of waiting. Knight Noah looked at them and sighed, realizing that he would have to explain. ''As she said, she is a herbalist. What she is doing now, might be an important medicine, which we or anyone else will need in the future. I won't have it upon my conscience to be guilty of someone's death just because she was not able to make the medicine. God knows that we should at least respect the work of those who heal us - if nothing else.''

His men nodded deep in thoughts, somehow agreeing. Knight Chang looked at him for a moment, trying to understand what was going on in his superior's mind. But Noah has long separated his facial expression from his mind and therefore was unreadable. They all lied down on the soft grass, under one of the big trees near the tower and cottage and closed their eyes to listen to the soft sounds of humming and wind in the leaves. Their horses were already sleeping under those bushes, where they have left them.

Knight Noah stared into the starry sky for a long time. His mind was overflowed with images of the beautiful fairy that glided over water, catching flower pollen. Her voice echoed in his thoughts and her dark eyes, concentrated on her work, seemed to swallow the air from his lungs.

This girl was a mystery. Her mind was a mystery. She and his majesty certainly were not people who would be able to live together.

So why would a prince want a herbalist for a wife? Once he realized that she really was not a princess, Prince Finn might lose his nerves.

There was no chance of her ever leaving the forest and live in the castle.

Not if the kingdom wanted to survive.


	5. She Got Caught

_**The Knights Duty **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>She Got Caught<strong>_

She was going to kill him! She was going to kill them all! Men are the most perverted and brainless creatures on the Earth! How dare they?! How in dragon's name dare they do this?!

They put her on a horse with her wrists tied up, making her sit backwards, so she had to watch the smug face of that oaf of a knight whatever his name was. The bundle of herbals she wanted to take to the kingdom was still on her back, making her quite uncomfortable in this strange sitting position with one of her legs hanging over each side of the horse. They did not even have the decency to make her sit like a lady! No! She had to sit like a man, only backwards and now everyone could laugh at her strange position.

Except that no one did laugh at her strange sitting position. They laughed at the muffled screams she tried to produce.

''I hwea hy wui hie mffuhuda mwha hamt mffpyu hon ovamfich!''

''Uh… She said she's going to- repeat that please…'' Knight Michael translated her sentences pretty good. English and other languages sounded all the same to him, so there really was no problem with muffled noises – has anyone ever tried to learn Chinese? No? Good for you! Because what the brunette was saying was far more understandable than the half of Chinese dialects he has ever heard.

''Mapffpmmhhammphphphmaiihoatmpffillim!''

''Poisen you with…something and cut your throat, watching you die slowly and painfully. Euphemistic said… ''

''Amomphphpmhthiffallhhhh!''

''And…castrate you…''

All the men laughed good heartedly, never having seen such a brave girl that was as short as a child. Knight Noah was fascinated and annoyed at the same time. This girl really was quite interesting. Big mouthed and brave.

He pulled the bundle off her back and hung it over the side of the horse. He could do that at least.

The small group was on the way to the kingdom, which really was not that far away, but they had to get out of the forest and that without the girl's co-operation was quite a challenge. But Knight Noah was in no rush. He finally had the girl and his majesty will be very pleased to have gotten her.

Of course it is very unfair to her; even more because she was a herbalist who did nothing but help people and most probably animals in need; but maybe she would get the chance to do more if she became Queen. Who knows? Maybe his majesty will let her go! With that character of hers, he would not be surprised if he had to bring her back the next day.

When he woke up in the morning, he had no idea that he would catch her. He hoped of course, but he did not really plan the whole thing. He enjoyed the memory of how the caught her. He had been woken up from his heavenly dreams by something.

And this something was licking his ear, he realized.

At first, he thought it was just a dream. You know, having a beautiful woman lying next to him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. But then again, a woman's tongue cannot be that large… And so very wet.

Knight Noah opened his eyes in shock, when he realized that yes… his goddamn horse was licking his ear.

''What the hell!'' he shouted, but his horse decided that his face was much tastier than his ear and licked his eyes, nose and mouth. ''Dammit!'' he muffled and pushed the huge animal away, rubbing his face, and looking around in confusion.

Where the hell was he again?

Four other men were still sleeping near him, but their horses were kind enough to let them be. His on the other hand liked his master too much and therefore bowed down again to nuzzle his face against his master's.

''Alright, alright, Blacky…'' the knight gave in and caressed his horse over the head. ''What is it, buddy?'' he asked his animal. It seemed that his horse just wanted to cuddle because he nuzzled his head at his feet. This was nothing new of course, but the way his animal was so persistent, was strange. ''Are you hurt anywhere?'' Noah gently pulled at his horse's face to make him look up and noticed how tired his animal is.

Blinking in confusion, the knight looked around and remembered where he actually was. The sun was shining brightly, which meant it was not morning anymore. But when he looked at the cottage a little further away, smoke was still coming out of the chimney. Which meant that the girl was either still working or just sleeping.

Knight Noah stood up very slowly and heard his bones crack. He stretched his back and raised his arms up in the air while yawning widely. He was way too tired for this. As quietly as possible, he stepped a little further into the forest, leading his horse away from the sleeping group.

''Let me see.'' He whispered to his animal friend and touched the horse's head, back and legs. When there was no problem, he gently put his hand over the stomach and that was when the horse flinched.

''Just what did you eat, buddy?'' he asked him, while gently massaging the horse's stomach. He blew at the flies around the horse's head, but of course it did not help. Those insect were annoying the crap out of him.

The knight sighed, still tired from the night outside. He looked around while massaging his horse. The forest was huge and green and very bright. As he already said a few days ago, too bright for his taste. One could not hide in here.

He noticed many animals walking through the forest, not really caring that they had human company, but still… There was something in here that made him shiver. It was like… like he was being watched… But, he could look around as much as he wanted, he did not see anything strange.

The trees were so tall that he was not able to see their tops and they were so wide that if there was something trying to hide there, he would not notice it. Not from the ground at least.

Man… This creepy forest brought chills. He could have been sleeping at home or somewhere at a girl's but no…

Apropo girl…

The brunette…

The image of her perfect body came flying through his mind and Knight Noah groaned in pain as he tried to calm his manly urges down. He really had to stop this.

''You better now?'' he asked his horse who licked his ear again, but this time his master laughed. ''You're a good boy.''

He walked over to his sleeping men, who started to wake up.

''Did we lose her again?'' was Sir Michael's first question, while he yawned. Knight Noah shook his head: ''No, but we better prepare ourselves. It's way past noon and my guess is, she is sleeping right now.''

And as soon as he said that, the door of the cottage opened. The men stiffened at the spot, watching the petit brunette walk out with a huge round bundle on her back, tied around her chest. She looked very tired and as proof, she yawned as well.

Her hair was in a messy bun, but it seemed she had fresh clothes on her. She rubbed her eyes, while locking the door and stepping aside. The cat next to her was stretching her beautiful black body, while the dog waived with his tail like mad.

''You two take care of this place, alright?'' she told the two animals. The dog sprung up and ran over the field where he had been yesterday as well. The cat on the other hand danced around the girl's feet and meowed. She purred in pleasure once the girl scratched her tummy, but then walked away, only to lie down in front of the cottage entrance.

Fascinating, thought Knight Noah. She trained the animals very well.

''I'm off now!'' she called to no one in particular and made her way through the forest. She did not notice the men behind the bushes and tiredly walked forward. Knight Noah guessed that she was on her way to the kingdom to sell her products.

The men quietly stood up, pulled their horses behind them and followed her. Once they were all deep in the forest, but noticing the path under their feet that most probably existed because of the girl's constant walking, they decided that it was time to act.

And act, they did.

They approached her silently, but then one of the men stopped on a twig that cracked under his feet and suddenly the girl stopped. She blinked tiredly and confused, turned her head back and gasped in horror when she saw five knights right behind her.

''Oh my god!'' she yelled and sprang up to run away. Knight Noah was faster. He grabbed her arm, pulled her into his chest and quickly tied her hands together with a small rope he always carried next to his sword.

He felt her small body resisting, but he was way too strong for her to handle him.

''You dirty, little scum! How dare you?! Release me this instant!'' she screamed into his face, her hair falling out of her bun, her face red with anger. Her brown eyes were sending deadly glares towards him and now that he had her this close, he could smell the mixture of herbals and flower pollen all over her clothes and hair. She gave off a really pleasant scent.

''I apologize, my lady. But the Prince wants to meet you and I need to bring you to the castle with or without your permission. It is my duty as a knight to follow orders.'' He told her feeling sorry for her, but at the same time a little angry at her for not co-operating.

''I don't care fo-'' her speech was interrupted by a small clothe ball that was pushed into her mouth. When she realized what they did, she yelled through the cloth and made them all flinch. Nevertheless, they had to do this. Knight Noah led her to his horse – and by led her, I mean, dragged her and pushed her because she was kicking and jumping and trying to hit him in the stomach with her elbow – where he lifted her up, realizing that even with the bundle on her back she was practically weightless, and made her sit backwards on his horse.

And that is how she got here…

As he said, he enjoyed the memory of it. But right now, he was concerned about something completely else.

She got quiet.

Knight Noah looked at the suddenly silent girl and again noticed how interesting her features were. She had a very petit body, slightly brown skin and hair almost as long as her whole figure. Her dark eyes stared into space, while the wind caused that her hair danced in front of her face, making her look like a beautiful fairy.

He was impressed how good her balance was, while sitting in that uncomfortable position, but well… If she had co-operated, she would have been riding a horse like a very normal person right now. There is nothing he can do to help her now. He has to do his job.

She suddenly looked up and he got a very strange feeling of suspicion. The expression on her face was strange. Relaxed, glad, focused… She looked at his fellow next to him and brought out her muffled voice.

''Oh…anh himnn hwamphph…''

Michael looked at her in confusion. ''Uh… You can't… Your hands are tied and you can hardly move…''

The girly suspiciously snorted and chuckled under her breath. Suddenly she jumped off the horse, throwing away the rope that was tying her hands and was now ripped apart. Her small feet literally seemed to fly away and all the men could do was yell in surprise and turn their horses back.

''Get back here, woman!'' Knight Noah screamed and took off after her, his horse breathing fast and loudly, his hooves crushing the plants under his weight.

The girl on the other hand ran as fast as she could through the evergreen mystical forest, knowing exactly where to go. Her bare feet jumped over small shrubs and colourful flowers and avoided trampling down other herbals. While she was running, she reached for the cloth in her mouth and threw it away as far as she could, anger finally overflowing her whole body. Her dress was not in the way; it seemed as if she knew how to run in it. Her breathing was fast and erratic, her heart beating extreme and adrenalin pumping through her veins. Her hair flew with the wind and never once did it cover her eyes.

The girl really did know how to run away.

''Heeeeyyyy!'' Noah screamed again, jumping from his horse, throwing his helmet down and running after her. ''Stop running!''

Just for a moment, the brunette turned her head back in fury and screeched: ''I rather die, you dung!'' Then she took off even faster.

''That little… Michael! Get your arse over here and get her!'' he yelled and gathered his strength. How the hell could this happen? He had her! He had her and he let her get away!

The brunette on the other hand ran for her life, jumped over bushes, dodged branches and almost flew over the undergrowth. She knew the forest better than the back of her hand but she had no idea where she should run. She looked up, her face red in fury and screamed at something that was hidden in the tree crowns.

''You useless idiots! Why the hell are you just watching me run instead of helping me?!'' Nothing moved in the tree crown, but it seemed like the girl saw something that made her even more angry.

''Just wait, you lousy baby! You can forget about that darnel you wanted to play with!'' Knight Noah had no idea what she was talking about and even less who she was telling this, but it seemed that there was someone somewhere and she was taking her anger on ''it''.

He could hardly ran after her for she was extremely fast and skilful and slowly but surely, he was losing sight of her.

Sometimes she hated that the forest was so bright and the trees so high. She could be seen from everywhere! ''Where the hell is Rory when you need him?!'' she mumbled under her breath and fell over a tree log. She quickly got up, looked around and noticed a curtain of ivy.

She threw herself through it and realized that she was well hidden behind it. She breathed heavily while trying to hold her breath and be as silent as possible. She heard heavy footsteps run past the curtain and waited until the other men ran past it too.

Her shoulders fell in relief and she collapsed with her back leaning on a trunk. A trunk? Huh? She looked around and then up. The ivy curtain was actually hiding the trunk of a tree that was so tall that the brunette was not able to see the top of the crown.

''This is something new…'' she mumbled under her breath and relaxed a bit. This tree was surrounded by others, but it was the only one with a curtain of ivy hanging from his neighbour trees and conveniently hiding its trunk.

''No wonder I haven't seen it yet.'' She took a deep breath and stood up. The branches of the tree were not that high so she easily reached one of them. She climbed up and did not stop until she was in the tree crown.

Now she was able to see the forest from far above and she noticed the group of men running around the forest area like headless chicken where she disappeared. She chuckled to herself, but quickly stifled her laugh. She must not be heard!

''That witch! You two go that way!'' Knight Noah sent his men around the area while he stayed around to see where he could have lost her. The girl pressed herself into the tree as much as possible and noticed huge cat-like eyes watching her from another tree crown. She blinked and then frowned in anger. ''Traitor…'' she whispered and put her finger on her mouth to show that the creature should be silent. The eyes blinked a few times and were then closed.

The brunette was completely focused on the disappearing eyes, so she noticed far too late that the knight could not be seen on the ground anymore. He was already climbing her neighbour three, believing that he might see more of the forest on one of the branches. He was not able to see her yet because she was on the other side of the trunk, but she finally realized that she made the mistake of staying unfocused and gave him the chance to find her.

She breathed deeply but silently, trying desperately to stay hidden. She just took a small step to the side, when a small twig cracked under her feet. With horror, she watched it fall down and catch the knight's attention the moment he climbed up her neighbour tree and was at the same level as she.

The knight blinked in confusion, but then noticed the movement behind the trunk of his neighbour tree.

''You!'' he yelled and made her jump in shock. She showed herself and was about to jump off her branch to reach one of the branches of the next tree, but he stopped her.

''Wait! J-just stop, alright! Let's make a deal! Stop running away!'' he called, almost desperate, for he knew that if she disappeared now, he will not be able to catch her.

''A deal? A deal? Have you lost your mind? There is no deal to make! I don't want to marry prince Finn Hudson and I don't want to go with you, you stupid arse! What's there to make a deal about?!'' she yelled right back at him, with her right hand holding onto the tree trunk, while standing on a thick branch high above the ground.

The wind blew her long wavy hair around and her dress danced slightly. She looked like a hero from one of those epic poems. Beautiful and strong.

''But we only want you to meet him! There's no need to marry him! You can always come back!''

''Oh stuff it you! We already talked about this! Prince Finn will not allow me to get back! As soon as we arrive, he will introduce me to his parents and pull me into his room where he will rape me like an animal! I won't have a choice but to stay, you-''

''But-''

''Do not play stupid with me! Both of us know what this is about and I told you that I'm not co-operating!''

''But it's the King! And his son! The King ordered t-''

''I don't care about the King's order! Why are you so willing to do whatever his Majesty wants? You can easily dodge his will by looking for a girl who would want to marry the prince! Why does it have to be me?!''

''Some of us need this job, gierela*! If I don't follow orders, I might lose it and pay the consequences!''

''Of course it's all about you, you selfish, ignorant, spineless sword handler! You can still become a smith if you ever wanted, but I, once I would marry that prat of a spoiled crown heir, my life would be over!'' she screamed, making a few birds fly up in panic.

''Do you have any idea what a princess or Queen can do? Nothing, that's what! Females are losing their equality towards men if you haven't noticed. And I have no intention of becoming one of those silent and abused damsels! I can promise you that if – and I repeat IF it ever happens that I will be forced to marry that prince, I will kill him with my bare hands if he ever as much as touches my pinky finger!''

The knight blinked at her impressed. He stared at her for a few moments and then sighed. He sat down on the branch, his legs dangling over the edge. With his hand, he went over his face in frustration.

''Look-'' he started, but was immediately interrupted.

''No, you look! Prince Finn is a dump, horny and very pampered, self-absorbed brat! I know it, you know it and the whole damn kingdom knows it.'' She was right, he had to admit.

''And there is no chance for me to continue with my work after he lays his ugly, perverted hands on me. He doesn't know who I am and what I do and he doesn't care about it. All he wants is someone to have sex with and I have no idea how the hell have you lot found me and decided to target me.'' She was throwing her arms up in frustration, changing expression each second and went from screaming to whispering.

She sighed, desperate to find a solution and sat down on her own branch, dishevelling her hair. He stared at her for some time. He completely understood her, but he had no choice! He had to do this! If not, he will lose his position and money and then his sister would have to face a lot of problems.

''You know that I understand you, but it's not just about following orders, it's about survival and I want to survive as well. By not doing what I have to do, I won't make it until next year, you know…''

She nodded, not really listening, but he knew that she knew what he was talking about. They were silent for a moment. And it was also silent around them. Animals ran away in fear once the both human beings started to yell at each other. The wind gently blew through the tree crowns, making the leafs dance and rustling in the air, producing such a simple, yet beautiful sound that he and the girl opposite him calmed down for a moment.

He stared at her now. She was cursing under her breath and dishevelling her hair in distress.

''You've got quite a vocabulary.'' He mentioned, impressed at her cursing.

''What would you know?!'' she barked at him in anger, her eyes furiously sending daggers at him. If they could kill, he would have been dead by now.

''I know enough…'' he smirked, glad that she seemed to have calmed down. But oh, he was so wrong.

''Oh yeah?'' she stood up again, reaching for the cones of the pine that grew very close to her branch. He stood up too in fear she might fall or jump. ''Then listen here you arse,'' and she threw a cone at him, hitting him right in the shoulder. ''axwound,'' and threw another cone at his head. ''bampot,'' and another. ''but pluck,'' and another. ''chode,'' and another. ''cockhead,'' and another. ''kunte, prick, jackarse, dookie!'' and a whole lot of cones one after another.

''Ouch- you- au! Damn- ouch, ouch- for god's s- aua! Woman! Stop- ouch- it!'' the poor knight had his arms in front of him to defend himself from those terrible cones she was throwing at him like he was a brattish boy. But he was far from being successful.

''Just- ouch- calm down, by the lady- ouch!''

''Don't tell me what to do you filthy bugger, self-loving divvy!'' she threw another few at him, her voice loud and furious and one can literally see how her hair was electrified with the hateful energy that overpowered her senses.

Until the moment, she noticed _it_.

She was about to throw another cone at him, but stopped in her movements, letting her arm fall down slowly, while her eyes widened in surprise.

She blinked at him and made him open his eyes and carefully put his arms down. He was not sure if this was the end of her drama.

''You can't be serious.'' She told him disbelievingly.

He blinked at her in confusion, his breathing hard and his cheeks red.

''What?'' No really, what? He did not understand what made her so shocked. He looked behind his shoulder to see if there was something there, but all he could see were trees and trees and more trees.

''Are you actually getting excited right now?'' she asked him still in astonishment.

''Wha-'' then he realized what was going on. He felt it – his arousal. But she could not have seen it, could she? He had way too much clothing on him to make it that visible. But, he supposed that his pupils were dilated, his face completely flushed and his breathing quite harsh.

Oh, well…

''Have you forgotten that I'm an excellent observer? I notice things before you can even think about them!'' she looked him up and down, rolled her eyes at him and then turned her face away. The knight could not believe what was happening! He flushed even more, embarrassed that this woman made him feel that way.

He groaned in frustration, trying to cool down.

''Well, I'm sorry! I cannot control my body like that and you know it! You are a female and it's quite logical that at one point I would react!''

She waived her hand carelessly. ''No problem for e here. I've seen more than enough of all these during the treatments of some ill people.''

He glared at her for making stomping all over his _pride_ like it was _nothing_ in comparison to- dammit! Never has a girl insulted him that way!

But it seemed that the girl was just teasing him if that smirk on her face that she tried so desperately hide was an indication. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, while she tried and tried to stifle down her amusement, but when she turned her eyes on him, he saw laughing tears in her eyes that sure enough took their curse down her cheeks while she roared in laughter.

It was his time to roll his eyes at her and smack with his tongue in annoyance.

That brat.

First she complained about _everything_, then she threw cones and curses at him like he was a dog and now-

''When was the last time for you? To react like that, it must have been quite long.'' Was she seriously asking him that?!

''You've got some nerv-''

''Come on, just tell me! It's not like I will insult you for that!''

He pouted like a child at her, but then sighed in surrender, mumbling something under his breath. Her eye brow made its way up her front head.

''What was that?''

''It doesn't matter, you brattish gierela!'' he exclaimed, deciding not to tell her. It was his business, mind you. The brunette laughed again, her whole face shining brightly all of a sudden and her figure finally relaxed.

He was fascinated by her. He could not deny it. And he definitely could feel his body react a little stronger now. Dammit.

''You know, your knightness-'' she started, her bright and smiley face turned towards him again and her eyes a little teary starring right at him.

''You're a very odd man. And-huh?'' suddenly her tree started shaking violently, making her lose balance and fall off the branch with a fearful shriek.

With horror in his eyes, he watched her disappear through several smaller branches and then into a huge flowery bush. When he looked down, he realized that his men were shaking the tree in order to make her fall. He was not sure if he should be proud of them to have skilfully sneaked under her tree while she was occupied with yelling at him or be angry with the careless act that could have killed her. He quickly climbed down, still in shock and threw himself into the bush. He stopped at the sight in front of him.

''Auauaua…'' she moaned, but he all he could do is laugh, when he saw her lying in that flowery bush without a scratch on her skin. It was quite attractive if he was being honest – the view, he means. With her arms and legs sprawled apart, her dress slightly ripped at the sides and with her hair partly hiding her face and partly knotted in flowers. His arousal disappeared when she fell down but it could quickly come back if he wanted.

''I think, this is a sign…'' he told her and reached for her arm. He grabbed her and pulled her up, quickly tying her arms together with the short rope he had with him. He could feel the heat coming from her tired body and in all honesty, it affected him now even more than the sight of her being angry before. Her petit figure right in front of him and her small hands in his made him want to gather her up in his arms like a child and take her away with him to- uh- bad thoughts bad thoughts… She might become the Queen of England!

She was still shaking her head to clear her vision, when the other men joined their leader. Knight Noah helped her walk, but once she realized what was going on, she tried to kick him.

Of course, after that she found herself with two cloths in her mouth, her arms and legs tied together, while riding a horse, lying on his back, facing the sky. ''Mmphhhmhphmh! I hwea Imonna hill ya!''

''Yeah, yeah, I know. Just wait until after the prince sees you. Then you'll be allowed to kill me. Now I would ask you to stop moving your pretty lips because I'm going to stuff another cloth in your mouth if you don't.''

She glared at him so sharply that he could feel the intensity on the back of his head. He felt sorry for her on the one hand, but on the other, it was his job to bring her to the king and he could not think about what she felt because it could cost him his head. He wants to live for a couple of decades, so pardon him for his behaviour.

''I hwat ya I hwate ya!'' she spat out like a mad woman and if she were able to, she would have jumped and strangled him with her bare hands. And he knew that she would be quite successful. Christ… What would his majesty want with such a woman?

* * *

><p>* gierela - girl (old English)<p> 


	6. Her Magical Hands

**_The Knight's Duty _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Her Magical Hands<span>_**

''There's something wrong with your horse.'' She told them.

''Quiet!'' yelled Knight Noah for the tenth time since they removed the cloth out of her mouth.

''I really mean it. Strange sounds are coming out of his stomach.''

They ignored her. Of course. Why would anyone listen to a poor herbalist who has no position or power in the hierarchy of the society? Not to mention that she was cursing the king's and the prince's name, threw cones and insults right at one of the most important knights in the kingdom and declined the marriage offer from the prince.

Let us just ignore that she was kidnapped and tied and all in all forced to go and marry the prince. That is an unimportant fact, of course.

She watched the wide blue sky above her, felt the wind caress her cheeks and heard birds singing from somewhere in the forest. It was such a beautiful day and she had to waste it by lying on a horse, being tied and kidnapped and all that.

She growled at the group of knights around her, but she did not want to nag them anymore because they freed her mouth. Thank god for that. She fell asleep during the ride and it seemed that someone got scared she might suffocate with the cloth in her mouth and pulled it out. When she woke up some time later, she was free to speak.

But she really had nothing to say anymore. She was making the syrup and some herbal powder the whole night and she only had a few hours of rest. Right now she was incapable of thinking straight or moving at all.

But no, seriously, strange sounds were coming from the animal under her. Like he was choking or trying not to throw up. He also had a hard time breathing and she felt his body shaking, his legs moving in an unstable rhythm.

She will have to take a look at him once they stop.

The young herbalist sighed. The sun was already setting and the wind was still gently caressing her cheeks with cool air. It was a nice feeling. In a certain, strange way, she was almost glad that she did not have to walk all the way to the kingdom. Of course she would have already been there a couple of hours ago because she knew a short cut, but she will never tell them that. And anyway, it was nice to be lying on the back of a horse and enjoy the ride.

God knew she deserved a rest.

The moon flower pollen she gathered during the night was right now in a huge vessel, mixed with honey and left to boil in the sun's heat. She left the vessel on the window so that the warmth was able to reach it. The last time she left it outside; those naive dragons ate it and were then behaving like crazy maniacs. She will have to research that – the influence the syrup had on other animals. The human being was able to use it as medicine, but it seemed that dragons had a stronger immune system that rejected the liquid and made them behave strangely. Hmmm… When she comes back, she will have a lot of work to do.

The noise in the horse's stomach interrupted her thoughts. It was getting louder and it was obvious that the animal was in pain.

''Hey! There's really something wrong with this animal!'' and as if this was the cue, the horse suddenly jumped on the spot, trying to get her off. Of course he could not do it because she was tied to his body, but he tried a few times anyway.

''What's going on?'' the leader yelled and turned back.

The girl screamed and the men all stopped, watching in shock. The horse neighed and panted, bringing out voices that scared them all.

''Get her down!'' yelled Knight Noah and did it himself as he noticed that everyone was in shock. He jumped off the horse he was riding and quickly approached Blacky, his own horse that had the honour of having the girl on his back. He pulled out his small knife and put his free hand on the horse's stomach. He cut the rope that tied the girl to the horse and pulled her down into his arms. He quickly stepped back and stared in shock at his beloved animal friend that was losing his mind.

''Oh no!'' the brunette gasped as she noticed the horse snarling and biting at everyone who tried to come near him.

''What?! What did you do with my horse woman?'' the knight looked at her in fury, shaking her shoulders.

''I? My hands are tied you idiot!'' when she noticed that two knights tried to get near the animal, she almost lost her mind. ''Get away from the poor thing! Untie my hands! I need to see what's wrong!''

''We can't do that! You might do something na-''

''Do you want your horse to survive or not? Bloody cretins! Untie me! The animal will die if it doesn't get proper treatment!''

Knight Noah finally freed her and she quickly stepped to the horse.

''Be careful, he might kick y-''

But she was already patting the horse's back, calming him and slowly helping the animal to lie down. She kneeled next to him and took a good look over his body. The men all stared in awe.

''Give me my things! Now!'' she screamed and looked sharply at the men who only stared at her dumbly. Michael was the first one to react. He quickly grabbed her bundle that fell off the horse when he started jumping around and gave it to her. She opened the bundle and revealed an herbal treasury.

There were hundreds of small glass bottles with tinctures, syrups, powder, dried flowers and blossoms, small roots, herbal liquid mixtures and things many did not even know what they were. She also had a few objects, instruments, which she used for different occasions. There was a long rope for example that could be used by caw breeding, Knight Noah thought; different types of knifes, spoons, a few needles and thick threads, several small rags and two bigger ones, small bundles with more herbals and a small bottle of water.

She was actually carrying all that? She? As in the petit girl who looked like a child? The bundle must weigh more than her body!

Even though the bundle contained hundreds of things, the girl seemed to know exactly where she could find whatever she needed. She pulled out a small glass bottle containing a colourless liquid. She removed the cork and moved in front of the horse. She held the bottle under the horse's nose for some time, making him breathe in the strong herbal smell and once she noticed that the medicine started to work, she quickly put the cork back in and put the bottle back.

She caressed the horse's head and watched as he become sleepy. She gently made him close his eyes and after a few more moments, Blacky was fast asleep, breathing deeply and slowly. To check if he is really unconscious, she carefully pinched him and patted his cheek. He did not react.

The Knights watched her breath in and out in relief and kneel in front of the animal's stomach. She undid one of the ribbons around her wrist and expertly pulled her hair together, binding it into a tight bun. She took the bottle of water from her bundle and used the water to wash her hands.

Then she breathed in and out again.

Her attitude changed completely from that moment on. Her eyes were focused on the animal, but seemed distant. She was breathing steadily; her hands were moving quickly but purposely; she fell into her cold, concentrated and calm mode of a person that would be called a surgeon in more than a thousand years.

Her hands touched the horse's stomach, massaging it, searching for the cause of his pain. She found something and pressed a little stronger. What she found made her frown and for a second, her eyes stared into the air in front of her, her mind lost in thoughts. But then she was focused again, moving quickly.

She did not take one of those knifes from the bundle but pulled one from somewhere at her waist. Knight Noah was sure that this was the knife she used to cut the rope that was tying her wrists some time ago.

Before she put the knife on the horse's skin, she greased it with the liquid from one of the bottles. She then turned back towards the men who had to take a step back because of her sudden cold behaviour.

''I have to open up his stomach to look what is causing him pain. Those who are sensitive when it comes to smells and blood should step away. The sight might also be quite unpleasant.'' She explained and immediately turned back. Just for a moment, Knight Noah wanted to stop her.

Because, who in the world would let a stranger near his horse? And to open his stomach! Blacky had been with him for his whole career as a knight. If he died now, Noah had no idea what he would do. This horse was like family to him. He knew that the girl would not kill his horse just like that; if he learned something from their conversations, it was that she really did want to help living beings. And even if he did not let her do anything, the horse might die. The sounds that came from him were horrible! What could she possibly do to ease the pain?

The girl pulled out one of the rags from the bundle and tied it around her lower face, covering her nose and mouth. She knew all too well what a smell she is about to breathe in.

Then she carefully cut into the flesh, directly down the stomach. The cut line was a little longer than a man's hand and the girl seemed to know exactly where she had to cut because there was little blood. Before she put the knife down, she wiped it into one of the clean rags and greased it once again. What she just did would be called disinfection in more than thousand years.

She then put the knife down on another clean rag and carefully put her hand on each side of the cut line. She opened the stomach.

Knight Noah and the others were standing behind her but the smell hit them like an arrow. They all stepped back some more, one of the younger knights gagging at the side and another one desperately holding his nose.

''My god, I'm dying!'' groaned one of the men and threw up. Knight Noah glanced at him, but he had no problem with the smell; he went through a lot worse smells than this one. However, his face did colour a little green.

''How can she stand it?'' whispered Knight Michael, while facing away to hide his pale face. Knight Noah had no idea how she did that. And in all honesty he did not care at the moment. All he wanted was that his horse would be all right.

''I need someone with strong hands to help me.'' The brunette suddenly called without turning her head. Knight Noah stepped forward and kneeled down on the other side of the horse. The girl did not look up when he offered his hands.

''Take one of the rags and tie them around your face and put a few drops of that liquid over your hands.'' He did as he was told. ''Now hold this apart. I need to look what is inside but I can't do everything on my own – so I need you to hold this still.'' He put his hands the way she had them before and was surprised how cold the horse's skin was.

He watched the girl take out two long spoons, greased them with that liquid and carefully pushed them into the stomach. She moved them around and after some moments she found what she was looking for. She blinked in surprise but soon the expression was replaced with curiosity.

''Wider, please.'' She told the knight and he carefully pulled the skin wider apart. The young herbalist reached for one of the knifes and greased it with the liquid. Now she was holding one spoon and a knife and reached with both of them into the stomach. For a few moments, she carefully searched for that thing she found before and when she finally found it, she started cutting it. Just a few moments later, she pulled that thing out with the help of her instruments.

They all stared at the big ball of something bloody and very very disgusting. There was even something sticking out of it – something that looked like a stalk of hay. But it could have also been something completely else. The girl had no time to stare at the thing. She put it on a rag next to her and focused again on the stomach. She observed the inside of the stomach and tried to form an estimate of its state.

When she realized what she had to do, she quickly washed her hands again, wiped and greased them and took out a few glass bottles from the bundle. She opened them and with the help of another greased spoon, she put a certain amount of liquid medicine into the wound. Then she took one of the needles and a thread and sewed something in the stomach. When she was finished, she put some medicine on it again and then started to sew the stomach together. When she was satisfied, she took another bottle and carefully mixed the powder with one of the liquid medicine and put it over the sewed up wound. She finally sewed up the skin and greased it with another liquid that smelled like honey.

She observed her work after that for some time and finally reached for one of the clean blankets in her bundle. She threw it over the animal's body and noticed that the animal's breathing became uneven. She quickly took the bottle she used at the beginning and again let the horse breathe in the opiate.

''Ssshhh…'' she caressed his front head and kissed it. ''It's alright. I'm sorry it hurt you. It's alright now. You'll going to be as good as new tomorrow.'' She gently put his head down and patted his head. The vulnerable animal was fast asleep and his breathing was slow, calm but deep. The horse survived. Now, he only has to make it through the night and everything will be alright. Knight Noah stared at the girl in awe and then at his horse then gently patting his head.

''Give me something to cover the poor thing.'' She looked around, her expression collected and calm. ''It might be warm, but not warm enough for the horse.'' She explained when two of the men gave her two more rugs. She put them over the blanket she had thrown over the wound carefully and made sure that the horse felt warm.

She caressed the animal one more time, her eyes finally softening; then she slowly stood up and sighed.

''I want everyone to wash themselves in the lake nearby. It's behind those trees-'' she pointed towards her left and took another bottle of herbals out of the bundle.

''Take this. You all have to grease this all over your body in order to prevent a possible infection. I know that you were not near the horse during the operation but one can never be sure.'' She explained and started arranging her belongings together. The dirty ones had to be either washed or thrown away; she did not know yet what she would do with them. First, she had to examine what she pulled out.

When she noticed that the men did not move at all, but were staring at her as if she was a rare animal, she started to feel really annoyed.

''Well? Will you go? You have to wash yourself! Go quick!'' she threw the bottle she mentioned before at Knight Michael who caught it and shooed them away. Everyone except the leader Knight went towards the lake that was supposedly hidden behind those trees.

''It's five maple trees from that linden. Be careful not to fall into the lake!'' she yelled after them and rolled her eyes when she heard a surprised yelp from one of the men who did fall into the lake.

''By the lady…'' she sighed, not realizing that Knight Noah was watching her. She then crunched down and stared at the ball of something she pulled out of the horse's stomach. She took a twig and poked into it, cutting it into small pieces. The knight crunched down next to her observing the thing as well.

''What in the world is that?''

''It looks like indigestible food. Let's see…'' she started poking it into even smaller pieces and mumbled under her breath. ''Hmmm… Carrots, grass, hay…'' She looked closer at the hay and crushed it. ''Aha… Old hay…''

''What does that mean?'' the Knight asked her, trying to handle the smell. She did not answer right away but continued with her observation and thinking. The thing had a strange smell. It was not just the smell of the inside of a stomach, but something else. Something poisonous or old. That straw of hay had a strange colour. The whole bundle was most probably hay and if she was right, it had not been eatable when the horse ate it. On the other hand, it could also be something else that caused all this. However, the more she looked at the thing, the more she was sure that it was hay that caused the horse's stomach to get ill.

When the question that the knight asked seemed to finally reach her mind and she opened her mouth to speak, the other knights came back, freshly washed with their clothes wet as well.

''You don't mind Miss if we walk around half-naked, do you? We have to get dry.'' Knight Michael asked with a teasing smirk, but the girl was unfazed. She just brushed the matter off with a wave of her hand and told them to make a fire. ''And I suggest a huge one.''

She then sent the leader Knight to wash himself too and ignored the others. She searched for two stones, found them and cracked them together. After the second try, a sparkle flew into the now scattered ball she was observing and a small fire emerged from it.

''What are you doing?'' asked one of the men and came closer.

''Burning what might be infectious. Stay away. You're clean now, no need to make me send you back into the water.'' She smiled up at the man when he walked backwards and only now noticed that they really had nothing on but their underwear pants.

''I hope you washed those too.'' She looked at them strictly and they nodded.

''What is that medicine, anyway?''

''Just some herbals to disinfect whatever might have gotten on your clothes or skin.''

''Shouldn't you wash yourself too? You're quite dirty and you have blood all over your clothes.''

''Ah, yes… These are for the fire. It's no use to was them.''

''You got anything else to wear?''

''Yes, don't worry. I'm always prepared for something like this.'' She brushed the matter off but then quickly looked up again. ''Oh and don't use this fire for the bonfire. I don't know if the smoke can do something serious. Gather some wood and…'' she realized that they were watching her in amusement.

''Alright, alright… I won't command you around. You know what you have to do. Just be quick. I don't want you to catch a cold.''

''No worries, lady. We went through worse things.''

''I'm all clean!'' called Knight Noah when he came back and he too wore only underpants. The brunette glanced at him and stood up.

''I really need to wash myself.'' She started, looking around. ''I'm quite dirty right now and I would be happy if your knightness would let me take a bath in the lake.'' She teased again, her old amusing-self back.

Knight Noah was not insulted. He knew that she was being sarcastic, expecting him to turn her wish down. That is why he just nodded and looked at his horse.

''Make a bonfire and find something to eat.'' He told the men, forgetting that the girl already made them do that and then turned to the surprised girl. ''I will accompany you.'' She tiredly nodded at him and pulled out fresh clothes from her bundle. Knight Noah really had no idea how she was able to carry that thing without being crushed.

She looked at the horse again, but then made her way towards the lake. The knight took one of the blankets she offered and threw it over his shoulders to stay warm. He walked next to her, not saying a word.

There was the lake the girl mentioned. It resembled the one in which she was swimming the night before. Trees were surrounding the lake like snakes, creating an image of fortress. In between the trees, there were many colourful flowers and bushes the name of which remained a secret for the knight. He still could not believe that this forest was hiding so many different places, while having huge trees that grew wide apart and therefore should be preventing any secret places. Still, there they were. This was the third lake he saw during his duty of bringing the girl to the Prince. He knew that this lake was not the same he saw the night before. That one was far more open and wide. This one was smaller and closed by the trees. It was the perfect place for animals to hide.

Knight Noah had no idea how she knew where it was, for the forest was inhumanly huge. When he asked her that a moment later, he received a shrug and an ''I know the whole forest better than the back of my hand.''

They stopped at the lake. The girl sighed in relief and started to throw her clothes off. The knight sat down on a rock and turned away. At least he could be polite and not watch her undress.

He heard her walk into the lake and dive in. He risked a glance to the side and noticed that she left all her clothes behind. This meant that she was completely naked. This again meant that he could have a problem if he does not stop thinking about it.

He heard her splash around and sigh in joy. It made him uncomfortable. And very aware of her sex.

''I have to thank you for what you've done.'' He suddenly spoke up, surprising her. ''I believe that my horse would be dead if not for your help.'' He continued and glanced at her. Only her head was outside the water so there was no fear of seeing something that might make him do things, which could cost him his beloved head. But her eyes. Her eyes were so alluring and he could walk into the water and have his way with her if only she let him.

''You are welcome.'' She replied with a little deeper voice. ''But I do this practically every day. If there is a chance for a living being to survive, I am glad to be helpful. I would have done it even if it weren't your horse.'' She explained and swam around.

''Please explain what just happened. And in detail. ''He stared into the forest, away from her.

''Hm… How should I explain it?'' she swam over the lake and stopped in the middle, taking her time to wash herself.

''It must have been something he ate or something he eats.'' She started, gently dipping her hair into the water. ''There was a bundle of indigestive pieces of food, pressing at his stomach and making him ill. I opened his stomach, cut the bundle out and then sewed up the wound.''

She swam to the edge of the lake, pulled out her hand and reached for some flowers that were growing there. She plucked a few blossoms, squashed them in her hands and then massaged them into her hair. ''He's going to be alright, but I think that there must have been something wrong with his food. If there was just one time, he ate something bad, then it's alright, I guess; however, the size of the bundle shows that it must be the food from the castle stable he eats regularly. If it is so, then we have a problem. I assume, this horse is not the only one eating there.'' She went silent at that, leaving him with his own thoughts.

Knight Noah was really thinking about it. The regular food, she said. It's been a few weeks since the new stableman arrived. He had to talk to him as soon as they reach the castle. But how did this woman know all this?

''How do you do it?'' he asked her, without turning his head.

''Do what?'' He heard her voice and the sounds of splashing water over her body. He must not think about her body right now. That would not be a good idea, considering that the prince wanted her.

''Knowing what is wrong with the animal or anybody for that matter?''

She was silent for some time. He was sure that she was staring at him, contemplating about his sudden curiosity.

''Since I was a very young child, I was taught to recognize and to understand health irregularities. I was also taught to heal or at least to ease the pain. It's not that I just know. Well, I do that now – but that's because I've seen many things regarding body irregularities. ''

He heard her move around in the water when she talked again, seeming to be closer than before. ''It's the same as you handling a sword, I guess. You were taught to fight, you know how to move and you don't have to think about each step you make. It's the same with me noticing things. I recognise an irregularity the moment I see, hear of feel her.''

''And you carry medicine with you wherever you go?''

''Not always. When I'm gathering flowers or roots or any other parts of a plant, I usually don't carry anything but an empty basket. I put those plants into the basket as you have seen. But when I'm on my way to the kingdom, then yes, I carry the bundle.'' She had a smile on her face while she was telling him this – he could hear it.

''How can you walk with that thing on your back? It must weigh more than you!'' he exclaimed. He really wanted to know how she did that!

She laughed at that and nodded. ''Well, it is heavier, but when I put it on my back at a certain angle, it's easy to carry. I don't have a problem to be honest. And I'm used to it so…''

The knight nodded and thought about everything she told him.

''What about all those things you put into his stomach? That liquid?''

''Ah yes. First, I made him sleep. The thing he breathed in is opiate. It's a little complicated so I won't explain the details, but the point is that there are plants that can make us fall into deep sleep. And I mean so deep that nothing can wake us up. Of course you can't use the whole plant and you can't just eat it or sniff at it – it's at a certain temperature of cooking that the certain plant can have such an effect.'' She explained and dipped in and out of water.

''Then I used a mixture of herbals. It's actually something to disinfect and heal the wounds. I can show you one day if you'd like to see how it's made.''

''I'd like to see that yes.''

He heard her swim closer and he knew that she would be coming out soon.

''Could you please hand me one of the cloths?'' she asked him gently. He turned around, his eyes widening at the view. She was crouching at the end of the lake, the majority of her body hidden under the water, her shoulders bare and her hair hiding her chest. Her eyes were dark and shiny in the moon light, boring into his eyes. She seemed like the goddess he saw the other night, only closer and far more erotic and alluring than he could handle.

He gulped, forcing his body to calm down and turned away, breathing like a maniac while his hands roamed for the clothing. He threw it over his shoulder, not allowing himself to look at all. She was a walking temptation. He would… He could… But he will not…

He heard her wipe her body in the cloth and then put on her fresh clothes.

''All done.'' She told him gently and he turned around, coming face to face with the most beautiful woman, he has ever seen. Now fully clothed with her long hair wet and her feet lost in moss, she looked like a nymph. The moon illuminated her small figure and made her eyes shine. He could smell the wonderful fragrance of mint and camomile and he could hardly resist to actually sniff at her neck.

''After you, mi lady.'' He told her and let her walk in front of him. Watching her figure from behind, he only now realized that he still had no idea what her name was.


	7. The Mystery of Life

_**The Knight's Duty**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Mystery of Life<strong>_

''I'm hungry!'' nagged the forest girl and poked his knightness into his ribs with a stick.

''Quit doing that, for god's sake!'' exclaimed Knight Noah and glared at her. She was crunching next to him, staring at him and the roasting meat he was fixing together, while her stick poked him again.

He sighed. They did not tie her hands again because she obviously helped them and needed to be treated with respect. But it seemed that she forgot all about the kidnapping and started enjoying the attention she got from the knights. Of course, she started getting on his nerves by telling him how hungry she was and asking if the food was ready.

''I haven't eaten yet and I'm starving…'' she mumbled and looked at the rabbits that were caught by Knight Michael while she was taking a bath in the lake. Two of the knights made a nice bonfire that would keep them warm the whole night and the other knights helped Knight Michael with the rabbits.

When the girl and Knight Noah came back from the lake, everything had already been prepared. The two of them were met with a sight of a huge bonfire and five knights sitting around it, their clothes hanging from some branches above the fire. They were all covered by rugs, so not to let the girl see them completely naked. Knight Noah noticed that his horse was sleeping like a baby, not even flinching at the laud laughing his fellow knights produced while chatting and telling each other stories.

The girl sat down in front of the fire and from that point on she kept nagging everyone about food. Knight Noah looked over the rabbits because he was a far better cook than Knight Michael and therefore received most of the girl's pestering. He sighed. Just why did he have to be doing this? He was a knight, not a nanny.

Luckily for him, the rabbits were made, the flesh nicely roasted, having brown-pinkish colour and smelling really good. He reached for the wooden stick with the smallest rabbit and gave it to the girl. ''Eat. And please don't talk. If it's not good, keep it for yourself.'' He told her desperately, but she was already blowing into the meat and then carefully taking her first bite. Her eyes lit up and she breathed in happily, enjoying her first meal of that day. She made strange sounds while eating; as if she were enjoying physical pleasure – the knight would know what sounds a woman made during sex – he had enough experience for that matter. And this girl here sounded just like that – which is why he, and the other men, felt quite uncomfortable listening to her. If anyone called her on it, she would know what they are thinking. And she, being the prince's potential bride, must not know about their thoughts.

But in reality, knight Noah was sure she knew exactly what she causing. There was this soft smile showing from time to time on her face, and she glanced around from time to time, as if to make sure they were suffering. And they were. The mægþ1 wanted them suffering in that way. She took revenge in her way for the way they had kidnapped her. For the way they had treated her.

''Mmmm… I mufht 'ay thath-'' she finally gulped down the piece of meat as she realized they hardly understood her and smiled. ''You know how to prepare good meat. This is very good.'' She praised the knight and continued eating. Knight Noah blinked at her in surprise and smiled a little. ''Thank you.'' He mumbled and munched at his own piece of meat.

The whole group of people ate and talked about the day. The girl told them everything she knew about things that can help horses if they get ill, and explained to them what kind of grass is good for their stomach. They all listened to her, surprised at her knowledge. Many fell asleep during her long instructions and in the end, when the night took over and stars surrounded the beings, only the forest girl and Knight Noah were awake.

When she noticed all the others sleeping, she sighed and leaned on the tree behind her. She looked at her awake companion, who was lying opposite her, watching the stars, and rolled her eyes.

''So… Your knightness… May I ask what adventures have you encountered while being in the King's service?'' she asked him sarcastically, trying to provoke him a little. He glanced at her, also rolling his eyes. ''Fighting, killing, and screaming – these are our adventures.'' He replied, earning a glare and another roll of her eyes. ''You really don't know how to keep a conversation.''

''Why would you want to talk about wars? I'm only trying to spare you the details.''

''Oh, please… I'm a healer. I think I've seen more than enough ugly injuries to take the information well.''

The knight felt frustrated. She was – she was such a pest! She did not stop talking! And pestering him about whatever she thought of. ''All right, all right. What do you want to know?''

''I'm very curious about why you were riding through the area, chasing a girl for the prince, instead of – I don't know – fight the enemy or defending the border?'' she asked him, really wanting to know. Noah shrugged and took a small stick to poked into the fire.

''There aren't any problems at the border. So my men and I had some free time. But we need money and I volunteered us to do a few jobs for the prince. I didn't actually know what we would be doing.''

Rachel giggled leaned back on the tree behind her. ''The prince does have some strange ideas about the world.''

''I guess. That happens if you're locked in a castle for your whole life.''

''Thank god I'm not royalty. I'd get mad if I had to stay in and do nothing but handle the problems of the kingdom.'' She sighed, trying not to imagine that kind of life. ''Tell me more, Mr Knight.''

''What do you want to know?''

''Who did you fight with? What happened to you? That kind of things…''

''Hm…'' he thought about it and leaned back, watching the sky. ''I fought at the border, and there are these regular inside fights between villages and towns. Many fought for no real reason, and some were even burned down.

''Oh! Then you've seen that village – what is it called again? – the one that was burned down some time ago. The last full moon if I'm not wrong? I think it's the one near Ipswich?''

''Oh, yes… Someone was send to call for help – had been running for a whole day and collapsed right after he told us the news. We were send to help but the majority of the village had been already gone. They say a dragon caused this beca-'' her kenching2 interrupted his story and he glanced at her in surprise.

''I'm sorry… A dragon?'' and she kept laughing into his face like he told her the most stupid thing in the world. But Knight Noah was not offended. He should be, he knew that, because again she was making fun of him even though he had a high position in the society; however, she laughed so innocently as if she heard the best joke in the world.

''Well, yes. The fire was huge and sudden and a strange wind made it even bigger. The villagers suspected a dragon flew above them, vomiting fire and inflamed it with his wings. I don't really know. I wasn't there when it happened. I only heard what people were talking.''

''Yes, I understand. I've heard such stories too. Dear god, people can be very naive.'' She smiled at him and shook her head in disbelieve.

''Why? Don't you believe it was a dragon?''

She laughed again. ''I have to disappoint you, sir, but dragons aren't able to make fire. They can fly, yes, but they vomit fire as much as you and I do.''

He stared at her in surprise. ''You've seen one?''

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him. ''I've seen hundreds. Have them around almost every day to be honest. And I have to tell you, they're bigger cowards than chickens. If one notices another living being, god forbid it were a human, they run and hide like the devil was behind them.''

Knight Noah blinked in surprise. ''You're not making that up, are you?''

She rolled her eyes once more and glared at him playfully. ''Did I ever lie to you since you've known me?''

''Well, no… But dragons…''

''One is constantly following us, if you must know. Thankfully he took my threats to heart and is now keeping an eye on me.''

Knight Noah sat up and looked around franticly, his eyes wide in shock. ''You're joking…''

''Not at all. He's hiding in one of those tree crowns, that sneezy hildlatan3. Got him scared with that darnel…'' The forest girl smiled evilly and Noah felt shivers down his spine. He searched with his eyes around the trees for the creature that was supposed to be hiding, but he saw nothing. A gentle breeze made the branches, heavy with leafs dance and created a sound of soft and calming harmonies; stars were covering the whole dark sky, surrounding the moon and making him know exactly where he was.

''Now that you say, you did scream a bunch of strange threats while running away.''

''Ah, yes… I saw him watching me running, but he was too scared of you men to do anything at all. He was sitting on a tree, plastered against the tree trunk, trying to stay invisible. That baby…'' the girl whined, throwing her arms in the air.

''You talk about it as if it were a normal animal.''

''It is an animal. Just because you don't know much about dragons doesn't make them monsters.''

''There are far too many stories about them being all-mighty beasts to simply accept them as… normal animals…''

The girl shrugged. ''They're quite normal in my opinion. More scared of us than a woman of a mouse.''

The knight smirked. ''Then tell me more about these creatures.'' He could hardly believe what she was saying, but it was interesting.

''A dragon is…'' she started, her eyes looking up in the sky dreamingly. ''One of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen.'' She sighed, closed her eyes and smiled. ''They're such gentle animals with big cat-like eyes that just make you melt. They are so soft and whenever I'm napping next to a baby dragon, it feels like a pillow.'' She giggled to herself, thinking of those babies. ''The first time I flied on a dragon was… unbelievable.''

''I'm not sure if I can believe you.'' He told her sceptically. The girl on the other hand just smiled warmly, knowing fully well that her knowledge of living beings is far too much for the majority of people to accept.

''You don't need to. Maybe you will see it with your own eyes one day.'' She described the feeling of flying. The young dragon had let her ride him, and she had climbed up and sat on his back. He took off and she hugged his neck with all her might. Her eyes were closed in fear as she felt them rise up into the sky, her ears ringing with the change of air pressure. Once they were in the air and the dragon was gliding through the wind horizontally, she opened her eyes and screamed in excitement. She lied down on his back and watched the starry sky. The fresh air was taking over her lungs. It was as if she were the queen of the world.

''Gliding under the stars. Taking in the endless view of darkness and light combined somewhere in the middle of the sky. The wind was brushing my cheeks and I breathed in the warmth. The dragon took me up into the freedom.'' She lost herself in the memory. ''It was beautiful.'' She whispered.

The knight watched her with fascination. While she was describing her adventures, she seemed so beautiful. And he could only believe her words. She suddenly looked at him with big brown eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

''Have you ever experienced such happiness? A moment more beautiful than life itself?'' she asked him, not looking at him. He was silent for a very long time, thinking about it.

''I have. Once. Long ago.'' Was his dark reply. She looked at him and immediately turned serious at his expression.

That was before the many wars. Before his little sister had been brutally raped. Before his mother had starved herself to enable a better life for her children. There had been one day. Just one day. When he had been still shorter than most of his friends and when he had had no idea that boys and girls were meant to live together one day. There had been days, when he walked across the countryside, over the endless meadows, enjoying the gentleness of the wind on his skin; admiring the dancing leafs; feeling the softness of the grass under his feet; and taking in the warmth of the sun, the feeling of happiness.

He had felt free then. Free and happy. He could feel the energy coming from the earth, and he took it all in, smiling up into the sky.

''When did it all end?'' he heard her soft question. He looked at her, grimacing at the memory. ''The day I found my sister bloody and broken. Abused.'' He had killed the bastard who had done that to his sister. She had been just twelve, a child; and the horny old bastard dared to touch her. The young Noah had to take care of his little sister by himself. His mother had died a few years ago and he was her only relative.

''You know…'' he heard the girl speak again. He was glad she did. It made him not think about that dreadful day.

''A few years ago I met siblings with the same problem. It had been coincidence that I was walking through that part of the forest that night when the poor girl was giving birth.'' She thought about it. He listened to her carefully.

''I can still remember every detail of that time. I was picking up some night herbal flowers when I heard screaming for help.'' She told him, her eyes watching the sky.

''I ran in that direction right away.'' She continued, remembering that night. She only had 13 years back then. Her knowledge had been huge by that time but still, she wanted to learn more. And finding a boy, a little older than her, screaming for help, made her realize that the time for challenging her knowledge had finally come. He brought her into a small house, where a crying girl with a big swollen belly was lying on the carpeted floor, blood all around her.

''Oh my god, it's time!'' the young Rachel had screamed and rushed to the girl, moving her body so that she could give birth. The boy was panically asking what he should do and moved around the two girls in order to see if he could help.

''Do you have any clean clothes?'' the young herbalist had asked and finally looked at him. He shook his head ''Not any more. She's lying on all of them.''

Rachel nodded thoughtfully and then sat up to pull off one piece of her clothing. ''Then run to that spring and bring some water. Quick!'' he was already out of the door when she told him the last part. And he was already back when she stripped the girl's clothes.

''Why is there no older woman in the house?''

''We're living alone. Our mother died a few years back.''

''Your sister? Where's the father of the child?''

''Rotting in hell.'' He spat out with such hatred that the young herbalist looked up at him.

''She was-''

''Raped, yes.''

''My god…''

The girl screamed in pain, her petit body almost giving away.

The young herbalist caressed her cheek and brushed her tears away. ''Shhh. It's going to be alright, my friend. The pain will soon go away.'' She pulled away and spread the girls legs a little wider. ''She's practically completely open. The child is on his way. Although…'' she looked at the girl more closely. Her belly was quite big for her small figure. Maybe…

''It's seems there will be two.''

''Two? O Christ.''

''Give me that clothe please.'' She asked the boy who was now kneeling behind his sister, letting her head lean on his lap. He reached for the clothe she took off before and gave it to her. She threw the clothe over her shoulder, put other pieces of clothes that the girl was lying on a little closer to her opening and cleaned her with the water.

''Alright, girl. I can see a small head wanting to come out.'' she told the screaming girl and massaged her thighs to make it less painful. ''What's your name?'' she asked the girl.

''E-elle.'' The girl cried and groaned from the pain.

''Alright Elle. You almost made it. I know it hurts a lot but you have to gather your strength now. Try to push your child out.'' She gave instructions and gently helped the girl to open up more.

Elle screamed as she did what she was told and clenched her brother's hand for dear life. He was pale but thankfully calm as much as he could be. The sky turned dark outside when they finally made it.

''Just a little bit! One mor- Yes!'' the herbalist exclaimed in happiness, her hands lifting up a small bloody baby boy. ''Do you have a knife or a sword? Or one of those big scissors?'' she asked the sweaty brother, and he gently put his sister's head down and made a few steps to the right, to the table, on which a sword was lying.

He stepped to Rachel and she told him to cut the umbilical cord. He did as he was told and Rachel quickly wrapped the baby in the clothe she had thrown over her shoulder before.

''Such a beautiful being.'' She whispered and put the baby in the brother's arms. ''Hold him. It's not over yet.'' She turned back to the girl and encouraged her to continue pushing. Soon another small head came out and this time it was easier and quicker. ''A girl!'' Rachel called and laughed with tears dripping down her face. She quickly pulled another clothe off her body – it seemed she had many – cut the umbilical cord herself and wrapped the baby in the cloth. Elle was finally smiling and crying at the same time, breathing quickly and finally relaxing her body. Rachel put the baby girl in her arms and told the brother to do the same with the boy. The children screamed and cried, showing that they had a lot of energy, and Elle kissed them both.

Her young midwife on the other hand was back to work. She cleaned the young mother and took care of the wounds. She mixed some herbs together and smeared the combination over the young mother's opening to prevent infection.

She took her time and took good care for Elle. The brother watched with fascination. The next morning, when the two young babies and their mother were asleep, the young herbalist and the brother spoke a few words.

''I'll have to go to the training and then we're off to the south.'' He explained.

''You're a knight?''

''Almost, yes.''

''Hm… Alright. You two were my first case of bringing out a child.'' She smiled. ''So I promise you that I will take care for your sister until she's able to live normally.''

''Thank you. But how are you going to do that?''

''I'll stay here for a few weeks and then I'll visit her every day. The seasons will change quickly and I will need to go back to the forest. And I will also have a word with Sue…''

''I can ask the eld-''

''Don't even think about it.'' She huffed in anger. ''Those old witches are wicked and have no clue what they are doing. If what, they will poison your sister with all those witchcraft they're doing.''

''Aren't you doing the s-''

''Do I look like a witch to you? Ts… I on the other hand use the right herbals for the right disease. Not just throwing everything in the same corb. As if all the herbals are for everything. Please… I'm slightly more educated in this field than those wrenches who did not even have so much respect towards your family to come and take a look at your sister.''

After finishing her story, the girl looked up at the knight in surprise. He seemed as shocked as she was.

''You're Rachel!''

''And you're Noah!''

''Elle talks about you a lot!'' they said at the same time, and blinked.

''I can't believe this.'' She whispered and then grinned. ''So you did become a knight!'' Then she frowned and glared at him. ''Yet, you still dare to kidnap a woman just like that. I helped your sister! Some gratitude would be good.''

He rolled his eyes. ''I can't not do what the prince tells me just because I owe you. His word means more than yours.''

She huffed and crossed her arms. ''You're an ungrateful brat. Shame yourself. Once I'm back at home, your sister will hear all about your non-existent manners. I promise you that.''

He thought to himself that she would be lucky if she ever saw her home again. He should have taken another girl. Now the kingdoms best herbalist will suffer the consequences of his inability to come up with a better plan. Rachel glanced at him and smirked. ''Don't worry Knight Noah. I won't stay in the castle. I personally know the king and he can't afford it not having me as his herbalist.''

Knight Noah blinked at her sceptically and shook his head in disbelieve. ''You really are a strange girl, Rachel. I promise I'll talk to the prince about this matter, and get you out, but…'' He stared at her when she laughed. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to not sound too laud, and he could not help himself but smile. She really was strange.

''How come I never saw you at my sister's? I often came home, but you were never there? Elle was always talking about you and some guy Rory or something.''

Rachel smiled. ''I'm visiting her whenever I have time. Usually she's the one visiting me; well, more like the twins are the ones who usually find me. They know the forest better than the back of their hand.''

''So you're the one who taught her all that about producing medicine and selling them.'' He realized. His sister was a right tradesman- woman, whatever.

''Mostly… I'm the one finding the plants and making the medicine, she's the one selling it to those outside of our kingdom. It's a little complicated, but yes, she's my right hand.''

Knight Noah blinked at her. Women. He will never understand them. At the one hand they're all gentle and weak, at the other hand they're like advocates, all business and trade. Who would understand them?

''And Rory is my left hand if I say so myself. He's sometimes helping me with finding the plants. I'm not sure if you know him. He lives just outside the forest, and helps Elle with everyday work. A nice boy.''

Knight Noah frowned at her. Elle had mentioned the boy here and there, but she never said anything about help. A man was in her life and she did not share the information with her brother. He noticed Rachel roll her eyes. ''He's not her lover if that what's you're thinking. I wish they would marry one day, but currently they're not romantically involved.''

He glared at her. Rachel laughed. ''Just what is your problem? Don't you want your sister to be happy?''

''Of course I do. But she could tell me these things.'' He muttered in annoyance.

''If you were home more often, you would know these things, but you're not, your knightness, so you shouldn't whine now.''

He grumbled something she could not understand and she smiled. He was a real brother and a real knight. She never imagined Elle's brother turn out like that. She had not seen him in years and the day they met again was the day he got the mission of kidnapping her.

Life was really mysterious.

* * *

><p>1 Old english - girl<p>

2 Kenching – kench – old english – to laugh loudly and fullheartedly.

3 Hildlatan – old english - coward


End file.
